We Must Go There Alone
by Bulmachick05
Summary: The Saiyan Prince must make a decision when it comes to the fragile life of Bulma Briefs. Is she worth it to him? Can he truly imagine a world without her in it? Only he holds the balance of her life in his hands and it is that one day they must both go alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know, what a...hiatus? A lot has happened since I last updated a story for you all! I know I have lost a lot of loyal fans and yet some of you are familiar faces! I had written this story about almost 2 years ago...I am afraid my writing is a bit rusty and I am my worst critic. With that being said; please be patient with me and please be kind in your reviews. I don't want criticism because to me this is a fun hobby; never a chore. I am glad to have found my new muse and I am grateful for the ideas that I've been able to come up with. Hopefully for those that have stuck around you; this will be a treat for you and for those new;please enjoy the story. It is because of you all reminding me over the years that my writing is precious...Thank you...all of you...Thank You!

**Chapter 1: If Today Was Your Last Day**

"How long do I have?" Bulma Briefs sat at the doctor's office examination room. She hated hospitals; especially sitting in their paper gowns in a cold room. She hated sitting on the leather plush examination table that only felt cold against her almost bare skin. The only thing covering her nude from was the paper and her panties. But even though she hated the doctors and the fake smiles of the nurses or even this bloody cold room it meant nothing to her now; it couldn't compare to how cold and distant her fragile heart felt in this very moment. She felt she was in a tunnel and the doctor was on the other end as he tried to explain in this very one way conversation about her condition. He used very fancy and overly long medical terms but it simply came down to he had no idea what she has and that there was no cure. Bulma Briefs was only 24 years old and today she found out she was going to die.

She had ignored the signs. At first it was something minor like little hair loss and she found no appetite to eat. As time went out she lost energy to move, she couldn't hold down much food anymore, and sometimes she would get dizzy spells. The headaches were getting worse. It was until she noticed blood in her coughing that she couldn't put off the dreaded hospital visit any longer. Unfortunately, by this time, it was far too late. The damage was done. Now she sat on the cold examination table, practically nude, and listen to the doctor regrettably telling her that she had little under a year left to live. There was no chance of a cure. She felt numb as the doctor lightly shook her to bring her back. "Miss. Briefs, I am so sorry that this has happened." he gently told her. "Hey, don't beat yourself up doc. Things like this happen all the time I'm sure. Is there anything else?" She tried to sound cheerful but it came off as quiet.

"We can do tests and keep tr-" he was suddenly cut off by Bulma's hand held up. "No, that is alright Doc. I know I have had enough." she wouldn't let the doctor waste another word on the matter. She wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could. "But we-" the doctor persisted but was once again silenced by her glare. "I said no thank you. I'll have my check up to see how far along this...virus is progressing until the very end. Until then, I'm going home." Bulma firmly told him as she hopped off the table. "Now scoot. I want to get home." Bulma went to gather her clothes. The doctor could only look at her sadly. "If you change your mind, please come in. This time, please don't hesitate Miss Briefs, the sooner we can do research, the sooner we might find a cure. There is always hope." The doctor started to open the door to leave but the next remark from the heiress stopped him. "Please, hope is just a cruel joke to someone like me. You can leave now." Bulma didn't even look at the door as she softly spoke. Sadness and acceptance was intertwined with her tone. He gently laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and took his leave. There was no more words of comfort that could help her. He left her to dress and she walked out after checking out. She drove home in silence as everything began to weigh in on her.

When she arrived home, the family cars were missing from the parking garage. Dr. Briefs, her father, was more than likely at their company running meetings until late like his normal every day schedule; where as Mrs. Briefs, her mother, was probably out shopping for gods know what. They were oblivious to the fact that their daughter, their only child, was going to die in little under a year from the doctor's estimate. There was no cure and it seemed that the symptoms were only to worsen as her body was shutting down. Bulma shook her head as she didn't want to think about the subject any longer. She grabbed her purse from her expensive car and headed to the backdoor of the house that would lead into the kitchen. She choose this way because it would be less likely she would run into anyone. She just wanted to get to her bed and lock away her secret for a little bit longer. By the time she had gotten up the steps she felt a little bit winded and breathed a little heavier. Already she couldn't help but once again be reminded how very real this reality was going to be to her. She opened the door to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame to steady herself. "Hmph, you need to stop eating fatty shit you human's make and maybe you wouldn't be so fat and out of shape Woman." came an egotistical and arrogant voice from the refrigerator. The dark and mysterious Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans was making himself a sandwich as Bulma came out of breath into the kitchen.

He glared at her presence, obviously not welcoming her in her own home. "My point exactly. You just being out of breath proves I am right." he shot one of his many 'charming' remarks at her. Already forgetting her situation and the spark of a fight as a distraction from her inevitable secret caught an appealing eye. Bulma rolled her eyes and couldn't decide which comment she would throw back of her own. The dark Saiyan Prince was known as Vegeta. He had been taken into their home at her parent's hospitality. Ever since he had arrived he had done nothing but eat, breath, live and train to push himself to beyond the breaking point of trying to become a Super Saiyan. He had been given the best accommodations by her family but he rarely used anything they gave him. The Prince seemed more of the 'take what you need' type and was rarely around. Unfortunately, when he was around he always appeared to have a chip on his shoulder and a means to fight whether verbally or physically. Mostly he spent his days fighting with himself or if he needed someone to 'socialize' with, he would seek Bulma. In which case, he would throw unnecessarily rude remarks her way to start the arguments. If he had come to find he did need anything; whether it be to increase the upgrades to his gravity training room or enhancing his fighter bots, or to even dinner; he would go through Bulma. Usually he used her as a way of getting what he needed and she played the role of messenger between him and her parents.

So the dark Prince stood, arms crossed and smugly waiting for the fight of verbal cues and insults to begin. Bulma sat her purse down by the counter as she hopped up onto it and crossed her legs as she sat. She pulled out a granola bar from the cabinet behind her and began to nibble on it. Her body language and attitude screamed 'i gives no fucks'. "Keep it up chuckles. You'll miss me when I'm gone." she returned the smug look with one of her own. Vegeta stopped himself from letting a chuckle escape at the thought of him ever missing the loud mouth woman who would constantly yell and never let him forget whose home he resided in. "Miss you? Don't give yourself too much credit Woman. I'll eat Frieza's underwear the day I don't hear that annoying voice of yours." He leaned against the refrigerator smirking. "Well you won't have to wait too long Geta, I'll be gone in less than a year give or take." Bulma took a bite of the bar and Vegeta glared at the little pet name she so graciously given him.

"Really Woman? Why is that? Going to move out for once or are you trying to make something work unlike all the inventions you fail at creating?" he grinned as he knew he hit the first nerve. IF there was one thing that got under Bulma's skin, it was to insult her livelihood. She was a scientist and an inventor. Her creations are her lives work and for someone, especially the Prince, to insult it really struck a nerve. However, this insult didn't even faze her. "look who is calling the spaceship black? At least I can invent half the shit you break. And if you must know the truth, I am going to die." she spoke nonchalant. Vegeta almost dropped his sandwich he was eating; not sure if he had even heard her right. He quickly saved it and set it down as he glared at her dangerously. "That isn't a funny joke." "Whose is joking? I was told this a little under an hour ago by my doctor." Bulma dusted her hands off as she finished the bar and threw out the wrapper. The atmosphere that was once playful took a dark turn for the tense. It was heavy, quiet, and Vegeta's body spasmed in a way to prevent himself from destroying an appliance. "This is some joke of yours? Woman, this isn't funny. You had best not be lying to me!" his tone was dark and angry but Bulma ignored him "I wish...just don't tell anyone else. I figured I'd tell you since you don't give..."She stopped in mid sentence and took in the look Vegeta was giving her. He looked so violently angry. "Know what, it is a joke." she quickly tried to play it off laughing.

Bulma hopped down from the counter and went to grab her bag and retreated to her room. Vegeta grabbed her arm as she walked past him. He was in disbelief as how calm she was being. How could she be this way? "Don't lie to me. You can pull your brave shit with your parents or in front of those fools you call friends, but don't just walk away from me pretending that you are fine with this! It is insulting to me!" he snarled and gripped her arm tighter. Bulma winced at the pain but didn't meet his gaze. "Does it matter? Does it even matter to you? I'd get that underwear because you will be eating it soon enough. So don't cause this to be an issue Vegeta. It's better my family doesn't find out." Bulma tried to jerk her hand away. "This isn't some joke! Your family deserves a right to know that their only child is going to die!" he growled in protest as he took his free arm and slammed his fist on one of the counters causing a small crater to appear. Bulma winced at the pain and jumped from the sudden hit to her family's kitchen counter. "Says the man who killed millions. Since when did you care? This soft, self-righteousness doesn't suit you Prince Vegeta!" Bulma glared at the ground as she delivered the final blow. Vegeta didn't budge an inch, nor did he let up his grip. "Stop changing the what you know is the right thing to do." he growled through gritted teeth. "Acting like Goku now are you?" She did it. She hit the most sensitive nerve he had.

He let her go and blasted the table to a million pieces. "I AM NOTHIGN LIKE THAT FOOL! NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT IDIOT EVER AGAIN!" he roared. Bulma quickly grabbed her purse and went to rush out of the kitchen but Vegeta blocked her way. "You will tell them Woman! I will not let you take the coward's way out. " he quickly calmed himself and returned to focus on her. "This is none of your business! I'm letting them have this year before it is gone from them. I don't want them spending it worried or counting down the days I may or may not have left. She looked at the wall and found a focal point to divert her attention away from him. He held her shoulders and he began to register how small she was and how much weight she had truly lost and hid so well. "What is it you have?" he finally asked after several moments of them standing together like this. "What is the point Vegeta? Stop being thick headed and let things lie. All I know is there is no cure and I came in contact with it in my travels in space." she finally allowed herself to meet his piercing gaze. He didn't move on the grips of her arms and just stared at her for more information..

It felt so unnerving to see flickers of emotions barely break through his icy walls. "Fine." was all he said. He was cold and distant as he released her. Bulma held herself. She began to feel the bruises from but knew better than to say anything. It was blatantly obvious that the Prince was very unsettling in this icy state. Bulma bent down beside her to pick up her purse and without a word walked around the Prince to go to her room. She left him to his thoughts in the gloomy and broken kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks you guys! Again it is my muse and the encouraging words from people like you all that I write. I know my grammar is messy and sometimes my sentences make no sense; but bare with me. Again I'm my own worst critic. Either way I think what I'll do is I will try to post a chapter a week; expect it either on a Sunday or Friday. I will try to shoot for Friday but if not the it will be that Sunday depending on my work/course schedule this semester! Thank you all for staying with me!

**Chapter 2: Precious Hope**

In the days that quickly turned to weeks that followed the incident in the kitchen, Bulma had made it her personal goal to keep to the normalcy of life as she could be. When her parents had returned home from their day to find the kitchen in ruins it didn't faze them as they were used to the Prince's 'tantrums'. Her father grumbled and signed the check over to the renovators to restore the kitchen to its new shape; whereas her Mother couldn't help but like the fact the Prince gave her a reason to remodel the kitchen again...for the either time this year. Regardless it was an incident long forgotten as her parents were concerned, but to Bulma it was a reminder that there was tension between her and the Prince. She wouldn't take these few precious months away from her family for the sake of appeasing the Saiyan. The last thing she needed to do was burden them with the stress and worry of her impending fate that loomed over them all. She much rather keep this secret with her until the very last moment.

However, the one fact of normalcy that Bulma did change was avoiding the Prince at all costs. She didn't want to deal with his constant need for a verbal battle and the strain it put on her already fragile physic. With this change it wasn't hard to avoid someone who didn't want to talk or see you anyway. The Prince, in his own way, was coming to the terms of the secret that they now shared together. He was coming to the full realization that the obnoxious hostess days were literally numbered and since that incident in the kitchen Bulma hasn't talked to him much about her illness other than he assumed that she had contacted it on her travels in space and that she had little under a year left on this plane of existence.

Prince Vegeta trained, meditated, ate, and he sat in silence as she plagued his thoughts of her and what he will never experience. He wouldn't hear her stupid laugh, see her in her slightly revealing clothing, smell that obnoxious and intoxicating scent of hers...Prince Vegeta shook his head as he focused more on fighting the invisible opponent in front of him and tried desperately to rid these thoughts of her from him, however, this did nothing but increase his obsessive thoughts of her. When she is gone he wouldn't hear her laugh on the phone while she talked to those fools she calls friends; more like annoying pests and the first to die when he finally ascended to his birth right. He wouldn't come into the kitchen and see her standing there at the ungodly hours of the morning that he forced her to awaken to cook his meal before he went on his rigorous daily training regimen. And he most certainly wouldn't lay awake at night, after she is gone, softly hearing her cry into her pillow when she thinks she knows no one is awake. Up until this point he had assumed it was lack of a mate that made her cry but now it could have been something more these last few months. Prince Vegeta stopped fighting as he looked down at his clenched hands. His nails digging into his own flesh as these thoughts keep coming at him in waves. In his mind's eyes he saw her fighting with him but would there ever really come a day when she wouldn't have that fighting spirit she gladly used in their verbal sparring matches? What she lacked in muscles she made up with the quick wit of her tongue.

Never was a word Vegeta was all too familiar with and forever was a really long time. Even at an early age, never always seemed to always be associated with him. There was always constant disappointment and hardships. Prince Vegeta was never a real stranger to loss and losing everything he ever kept close to him. He was a hard man and he learned to never let things close to him and this was no different. He had to learn to get used to never having her around...but he was never one to let things go or to give things that he saw as his up...even annoying, blue haired, ignorant human females. "Normal Earth's gravity!" He gruffly told the computer. "Restoring to Earth's normal gravity" repeated the female robotic voice that recognized Prince Vegeta's commands as he powered down to normal. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat that was on his body. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he wasn't looking forward to what he must do next.

~Bulma~

It was a normal day in the business offices of Capsule Corp. Enterprises in the middle of West City. Bulma was sitting in her office. Giant windows behind her desk as she sat in her plush chair. It was mid afternoon and the sunlight was pouring into the office as she was trying to catch her breath when she finally sat down. She was finding it harder and harder each day to keep up her energy and to hide the predominant symptoms from being exposed to everyone. She was short on breath and coughing almost uncontrollably into her handkerchief. What caused this episode was her Mother's shopping afternoon delight. Bulma's Mother was notorious for going on daily shopping sprees and knew Bulma had a free afternoon and started to drag her with to the shopping districts. Bulma had agreed to lunch with her but had to leave early. As the weeks move on, it seemed that she had less and less energy to do anything.

"Damnit..." she wheezed as the coughing finally subsided. Blood seeped into her handkerchief as a knock came at the door. Quickly, Bulma stashed away the cloth into one of her desk drawers and quickly got rid of any evidence that she was having any reaction to her condition. She stood up from her desk and went to answer the door. She did a quick check over in the mirror on the wall and open the door. Her male secretary looked nervous as he held a piece of paper in his hand. "Miss Briefs, I hate to bother you but..." the secretary, Mason, looked almost pale as a ghost. "What is it? Are you alright?" Bulma asked concerned but she can already guess what, well more like whom, could cause this normal reaction out of a normal person. "Um...well...uh he is here..." he almost whimpered. Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I will deal with him. Send him in Mason." Bulma sighed in annoyance.

As if it took any real hard guessing, Bulma hated when the Prince would just show up at her work place of course unannounced. he just LOVED to terrorize the poor people at her job or the fact he can just show up, at his own leisure, and attempt to try and put her in her place. Of course, the one attempt that she tried to ignore him and have security escort him back to her home ended rather badly. He was so insulted that she refused to even see him and that to even send, in his eyes, guards to take him back to her home was more than insulting to him. He was a Prince and she had shown him a great disrespect that he would teach her a lesson to never forget. After his little 'tantrum'. When it was all said and done there were three deaths and a slew of lawsuits that had to be settled with hush money. It took every ounce of Bulma's willpower to not destroy the Prince right then and there but the Earth needed the Prince to be part of the Z fighters and Goku was called in to resurrect them with the Dragonballs. The lives of the people were restored and the Saiyans fight it out but Vegeta made his point and there was no more to it.

Mason sighed in relief at her decision and returned to his desk to have the Saiyan Prince sent up to the President's office. Bulma closed the door and returned to her own seat as she quickly shuffled through the documents on her desk and pretended to actually be working. Mason had knocked on the door once more as he opened it and the Prince proudly walked into the middle of the room. And just as quickly as Mason had come he gently closed the door behind him and rushed back to the safety of his own desk. The Prince has his arms folded across his chest as he glared at the woman who was flipping through files that were on her desk as she pretended to be reading them. Bulma didn't even look up from her reading as she was the first to speak. "Break the G.R. again? (gravity room) or have you come here to terrorize?" she asked as she licked her thumb as she flipped through her notes. Vegeta's scowl deepened at the way she was treating him. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "I'm riding my unicorn to Alaska, what does it look like?" Bulma snapped as she continued her work. "I'm at work Vegeta. Someone has to pay for your stupid toys." Bulma picked up a red pen absently as she went to make a few corrections to the document in her hands.

"What is the point Woman? You will be gone and it won't even matter." he purposely spoke coldly but Bulma didn't even rise to the bait he sat out for her. "Why did you come here Vegeta?" She put an end to whatever shenanigans he might be concocting up. "Tell me more about thi-" he was cut off as Bulma slammed the document on the desk. "I am not going to discuss this again Vegeta. What was said is all there is needed to be said. Just drop it and let things be." Vegeta come around a chair in front of her desk and took a seat as he got comfortable. "Tell me more about this condition you have?" he repeated himself not fazed by the glare he was receiving from her. "What is the point? What good does it do me to even tell you anymore about it?" Bulma sighed annoyed as she sat her pen down. "There is no hope Vegeta so just let it go okay?" she almost pleaded as he continued to stare at her with that blank face of his. It was so hard to read him and the only betrayal to him was sometimes his eyes.

"So you are going to roll over and take it? There is no cure, so you are just going to let it take over with no fight? You are so weak." he scoffed at her. Bulma sat back in her chair and started to slowly clap. "Ladies and Gentlemen there he is, the ass who doesn't give a fuck. Do you enjoy being an asshole to people no matter how badly they are hurting? You come here and insult me because I'm too damn tired and in a much different place than you? I have better things to do than to waste what little time i have left to fight with you Vegeta. Why don't you go make an ass out of yourself somewhere else?" she picked up the file that was on her desk but suddenly felt it ripped out of her hands and thrown across the room. The Prince was on his feet and hands slammed so hard on her desk that it shook the ground. "Not until you stop being a bitch and hiding behind your excuses. Now answer the fucking question instead of beating around the bush. I fucking hate small talk and so use your logic Woman. The sooner you answer me the sooner I can get on with my fucking day!" he hissed menacingly. "If I do, will you finally drop it and go be a dick to someone else?" Bulma leaned over and slapped his hands off her desk. "Cute Woman, but you know I don't do favors." he smirked darkly as he retook his seat and they stared at each other down.

"My body is shutting down and my immune system is not responding anymore. I am losing rapid weight, I'm having problems with keeping blood out of my coughing, I experience insomnia and yet i will crash for almost days on end if I don't force myself to get up. My muscles are losing shape and firmness and I mostly I can barely keep food down. I am slowly and painfully dying. I just don't have energy for anything anymore. Is that descriptive enough of what is happening to me?" she sarcastically told him her symptoms. Pink tint flooded her cheeks as she felt so vulnerable revealing anything to the Prince. Gods know what would come out of his mouth and she couldn't help but feel she was giving him ammo to use against her later. "When did the symptoms start to appear?" he didn't miss a beat to ask the next question. Bulma sighed as knew the quicker she gave him what he wanted the quicker he would leave her alone. "A month after we returned from the last time we all were in space." she focused on the wall to her right as her mind went to that place many, many months ago. "Did you eat anything? Come in contact with anything dangerous or abnormal?" he continued to pry.

Bulma closed her eyes as she remembered the particular memory as it was fresh as if it just happened only moments ago. "We got on this one planet." she started but Vegeta interrupted, "We?" he asked. "Gohan, Goku's son, and Krillen...we were heading to Nameke but...we landed on this planet we thought to be Nameke. ...we must have got it there but...if Gohan and Krillen aren't sick and it is just me, then it couldn't be..." she tried to rule out the planet they visited but something was nagging at the threads of her memory.. "Did you do something apart from the brat and moron?" Vegeta closed his eyes as well as he tried to visualize what Bulma could be seeing in her own mind. "I think...they gave me...we ran into these men that used illusions to make us believe they were Nemekians..." Bulma tried to remember every detail she could and Vegeta shook his head. "The damn brat told me this story. Tell me something I don't know." Vegeta urged her to really think.

Something fuzzy came into view for Bulma, sort of like a long ago dream, well night mare, that no one really wants to remember. She opened her eyes as it finally came into focus.  
"They injected something into me...well tried to. Krillen got there in time just as the needle was in my arm." Vegeta nodded as she started to uncover a missing piece of the puzzle. "Describe it." He could feel they were getting close to something that he could almost taste it. He kept his eyes closed as he could start to visualize what it could be and wracked his brain of his knowledge of what it could be. "I am not sure..it was a red liquid in the syringe...it had fleck of gold in it though..." Bulma really tried to focus but there is so much a memory can remember. That was all that Vegeta needed as it triggered a memory of his own and it took him back to a place before this plane. Days to when he was just a child and on his homework before it was destroyed by that tyrant when he was with his tutor. He remembered that one lesson they were discussing class F planets. It was planets that low scum would hang around and traffic slaves and underhanded deals. He knew exactly what slipped into her system as he took in the information.

His teacher set the example syringe in front of the young Prince along with the other examples. "Now this one is called Dupravile. It is a lethal disease that causes death in a slow manner. Mostly used for punishing concubines and slaves for going against their master or kill an enemy slowly. One doesn't know they are sick until it is too late. If so much as a drop passes into a person it is a death sentence if they do not get the cure in time but if they hit the stage where the symptoms show then there is one of two things a person a can do but it would be much easier to let them die." the instructor in Vegeta's mind explained. Why would they give such a drug to the woman however? It didn't take him long until he realized why. The brat had said they wanted their ship. What better way than to kill them and then take it underhandedly. The good news was there was a cure however the bad was that it was near impossible to create.

His mind made the memory of his lesson disappear to one of a planet many light years away from this one. The ingredients would cost a hefty sum no matter which way you looked at it. To create this cure would be no simple task though there is a way to make it. His mind came back to where a diseased woman sat in her chair and focused on her desk as she tried to think of anything else that could have caused her condition but the answer were pretty obvious what it was. He studied her and couldn't help but weigh his options. Would she ever survive that long to even create the cure? Would she even make it past collecting the ingredients? Was she even worth saving? He studied her face as worry engulfed her. She was vulnerable and scared and she trembled in her chair as she let the Prince into her every waking thought. He could easily see the questions running across her mind. Just how much longer did she really have left? Why was he asking questions? Was he really trying to hurt her in some new twisted way? "You shouldn't worry. I understand your pain. Facing death is never an easy thing to do, even for a weak woman." he, in his own way, consoled her.

"What do you know Vegeta?" Bulma snapped as her walls came back up and she stared at him coldly. She had had more than enough of him passing judgment on her. She didn't want his pity and tried to hide the pain behind her anger. "I know enough Woman or did you forget that I died once?" he stated coldly as she threw back his attempt at kindness back at him. Bulma looked away as she knew she mostly likely had most definitely struck a nerve. She had forgotten that he had died on Nameke during the battle and was brought back to life. Fear and curiosity filled her. If anyone knew where she was going or what was awaiting her at the end of this life, Vegeta would know without going to her friends about this. What was death truly like? How did he die? Would even share his secrets with her? "Stupid Woman." was all he said as he stood up. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please, can't you tell-" Bulma pleaded but was quickly quieted by the look the Prince gave her. She knew that this look was for those he despised more than anything and to her dread, she knew this conversation was over. "We are done here." he turned to leave out the door.

"That isn't fair! I answered your questions!" Bulma urged as she stood up from her chair in hopes that he might come back and talk to her some more. She knew he hated her but surely he can't deny her at least a few questions. "You of all people know that life isn't fair for anyone." he knew he had to strike a nerve with her otherwise she would not let this topic go. He wasn't ready to deal with this information anymore than he had at the moment and Bulma felt the sting of his words. "Get out." she glared and prevented any tears that might have built up. She would not give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Silently Vegeta made his leave; leaving behind the shell of a bitter woman on the edge of going to die. The balance was in his hands now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rock Bottom**

More weeks followed since Prince Vegeta's visit to her office. Bulma found herself more withdrawn than ever. That visit did more damage than Vegeta would know. At first she felt numb with herself and pushed any reminder of her condition from her but there was no more pushing out the realization anymore. She kept remembering the vial and she couldn't go to the Prince. He hated her and she knew it. There was no longer a point in trying to talk to him or seek him out because she knew the same result. Bulma found herself in a depression haze and there was no waking from it. The days were blurring together worse than ever and she buried herself into her work and stopped with her excuses to her family. She simple didn't make plans to spend time with her mother and to make it a point to come home late. It took almost any energy she had to keep up her appearance but since she worked alone in her office and told no one to bother her, it made it easier for her to work. However, this silence and her cutting herself off from almost everyone came at a price. She was carrying this burden alone now.

Vegeta had not bothered with Bulma since their conversation in her office and like Bulma to her job; Vegeta was to his training. He didn't even bother her to talk to her Father if anything should break in his G.R. or if he needed new training bots. He even went as low as to talk to about turning the Namekian ship that was replicated from the original and into a Saiyan standard one. He helped Dr. Briefs bring up plans to have an advanced gravity room installed along with a few other things that the Prince found he needed. He also made it clear that he was trying to leave the Briefs household, so naturally, Dr. Briefs was more than willing to oblige; anything to get the Saiyan Prince to be on his way and away from his family. So the weeks that followed, Dr. Briefs and the Prince worked to make the ship up to the Saiyan Prince's standards. With Bulma buried in her own work as she tried to forget her secret she didn't pay attention to things that were happening around her. With each passing day was a day closer that the Prince was leaving and she had no clue what was going on. She was so engulfed in her own need to escape her fate and constantly being reminded of it.

Though Bulma had thought that Vegeta had hated her he had still kept an eye on her from afar to make sure she didn't overdo herself. He was curious to see what the Woman would do and how she would continue to handle her condition. One night when even approached Vegeta was waiting in his usual spot on the roof. He laid on the tiles with his arms behind his head as he watched the starts come out one by one. A deep frown was on his face as he kept looking up at the stars. There was a particular spot that he stared at the longest. Nothing more or less interesting about his direction of looking but if it had been many, many years ago there would appear to be a very faint star to the human eye. But to him that is where his planet could be seen. He shook his head as he started to realize how late it was and how long he had been laying there. He tried to listen with his sensitive hearing to see if the Woman has returned home yet. To his surprise he didn't hear her voice nor see her car. He smelled the air and could see that dinner was being prepared. He hopped down from the roof until the first balcony of his room and went inside. He wandered down the hallways until he heard the voices of the Woman's parents in the kitchen as they were talking and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Bulma working late tonight dear?" He heard Mrs. Briefs say. "I suppose so. She called me earlier and o that there was something urgent that she needed to take care of. Though she does have people to do this for her, she should be home. It is her favorite." Dr. Briefs grumbled as he looked at his newspaper. "Oh dear, I think I know where she gets her work effort from." Mrs. Briefs giggled. The Prince didn't need to hear more as he returned back to the roof to await to see how late the Woman would return home. So the Prince sat and he waited well into the night and still there was no sign of the Woman showing.

The night was silent and still but he sat on that roof and meditated his thoughts as he continued to wait for her. He was still indecisive if he should even save her life or even to return to this backwards 'mud ball' planet as he so affectionately put it. On the roof he waited, he waited for a decision, he waited for a plan of action, he waited for options to weigh itself out. He waited on her more than he would like to admit to. Why was he so obsessed with this human? He was a man that never cared about anyone but himself. He was a Prince and he waited on no one. It wasn't until he knew it was the dead of night that his patients has been used up to his limit. "Damn her" he cursed as he took to the sky and headed towards her office to retrieve the heiress. Choice words were being formed in his mind as he flew to the building he sensed her ki was at. He did not want to admit that she had worried him or that he worried that maybe something happened to her. Regardless of what he was expecting; it wasn't what he actually found when he floated outside the windows of her office and saw the shell of a woman there.

Bulma was dancing in the middle of her office to music being played from her stereo, what surrounded her was document papers scattered all around her, and a bottle of Grey Goose in her one hand. She was weeping and laughing hysterically all at the same time as she attempted to sing to the popular song being played on the stereo. Her shoes were off and she was having a great time making a damn fool of herself as she trashed her own office. Vegeta growled beyond annoyed. He unlatched the window easily and climbed in. Bulma stopped her topside twirling to stand and face him with the biggest grin on her face. Her makeup ran and her cheeks tear strained but she wouldn't lose her goofy, drunk smile that was permanently on her face. Her eyes were glazed and bloodshot that Vegeta took note that she had been drinking for a while now. "Just what in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" He crossed his arms to keep himself restrained from destroying anything in her office at his annoyance. "A going away party Geta! Come on! Have a drink you tight ass bastard! You could learn to let loose a little!" Bulma giggled through her tears and sloshed the bottle around animatedly.

Vegeta felt his eye start to twitch as he knew he had to be the responsible one in this one sided conversation he knew they were going to have. "Some party Woman. It's over, you are coming with me and we are going back to that place you call Home." he firmly said as he went to her and tried to take the bottle out of her hand but Bulma pulled her arm back and punched him with it. "We going nowhere until I fucking had enough and I ain't had enough! So back the fuck off and have a drink you bastard!" she easily in her drunken stupor moved every so gracefully from his grip to grab her. The Prince growled at her obvious disrespect. What brought her down to this level? Easily he grabbed her once she got close enough as he expected her graceful drunkenness. He ripped the bottle from her grip and smashed it on the ground. The bottle shattered around them into thousands of pieces. The alcohol ruined the plush carpet and Bulma punched Vegeta angrily. "Asshole! You spilled my drink!" she slurred as her hits had no effect on him whatsoever.

When Bulma began to swing her other fist at him he grabbed it and blocked her knees from hitting below the belt. Even with her liquid courage, she was still no match to a Saiyan that trained since he first was conceived in the womb. It was almost comical...well almost, if it wasn't the fact she was in this state, disrespecting him, and made him wait all night almost worried about her he would find her a bit comical and endearing. "Woman, I will knock you out!" he snapped with his warning. He had had more than enough for her antics for one night. "Let go of me you asshole! I want my drink! It is my party! You are ruining everything!" she protested drunkenly. "What party you fool?! You are the only one here!" Vegeta resisted the urge to shake her. "Every party has one and you are it! Paarty pooper! Party pooper!" Bulma giggled as she started to sway and sing loudly. "I've had enough of this farce!" he roared. He yanked her up in his arms as he cradled her to his chest. He pinned her so she couldn't wiggle out of his grip and started to head to the windows of her office to take off towards her home. "Put me down! I swear I'll throw up on you!" Bulma struggled and threatened him. "Do it and they won't even recognize the body when I let it just slip through my arms." he spoke in a promising tone that even Bulma, as drunk as she was, recognized that this is one promise the Prince would keep. Without another protest Vegeta took off to the sky once more and headed towards her home.

The cool air felt good against Bulma's flushed face but the movement made her stomach churn. She buried her face in his neck as she used her arms to hold onto him closer. Vegeta smelled so nice. It was an odd scent that reminded her of leather and wood. Vegeta couldn't help but not take notice of her chest pressing to his. Home couldn't come quick enough as he landed on his balcony and let Bulma stagger out of his arms and swayed her way in a mad dash to the bathroom. Vegeta started to strip to his boxers as he heard her defile his hardly used bathroom with her sickness. "You are cleaning that room tomorrow." he barked at her and to his pleasure got no back lash from her. He wouldn't admit it fully to himself but he did feel better that he knew where she was and that there wasn't too much damage that was done. Her retching eventually came to a stop as she laid against the cold bathroom tile and let her body feel the weight of the drink on her. She heard the door open and Vegeta walk in . He grabbed a cup from the sink and filled it with cold water and set it by her head.

"Drink before you get sick again." he ordered her. "You aren't my parent..." she weakly gave her argument half heartedly as she grabbed the cup and started to slowly drink from it. He couldn't help but smirk at her obedience. "You are right, I'm your Master." he allowed himself to chuckle darkly as he felt her weakly hit his leg at the comment. He seen that she was finished with her drink and put the cup on the bathroom counter as he leaned down and scooped her up in his arms as he brought her to his bed. "You are more trouble than you are worth. I know you know this." he grumbled as he removed her soiled clothing down to her undergarments. Bulma laid on the right side of the bed and paid him no mind as he looked more than a few glances at her black lace. As much as he tried, he couldn't advert his eyes quick enough as he took in her scantily clad form. Her breasts were full and firm but her skin stretched over her thinning bones. Regardless of her health, she was beautiful and he had to use every willful fiber in his being not to slide down those panties of her. For such a thin fabric it felt like torture not to just easily snap them off her with just one finger and she wouldn't even feel it. Vegeta was a man after all and a man does have needs doesn't he?

Bulma didn't mind him removing her smelly clothing or him looking at her body. She was far too gone to care. "See something you like tiger?" she laughed and didn't have any modesty as she attempted to put her body in a sensual position but that only came off as sloppy and drunk. Vegeta shook his head and went by his desk. He grabbed the trashcan and brought it to her side of the bed and placed it near her head. "You puke in my bed and that disease will be the least of your problems." he threatened her as he climbed in on the left side of the bed. Their backs were to each other as Bulma quickly fell into sleep where as Vegeta laid wide awake. He listened to her breathing, to how the bed shifted when she moved and whimpered in her dreams. He switched to laying on his back, arms behind his head, and out of the corner of his eye he watched her back and took note of how thin the fabric of her bra really was. How easily he could just snap it off and Bulma wouldn't even be the wiser. He smirked at the thought of the morning and her embarrassment to why her bra suddenly was missing from her. He closed his eyes as he tried to imagine it.

It wouldn't be the first time however that he had a nude woman of a different species and origin than himself in his bed. He was a man after all and he had needs he needed to fulfill. How long had it been? Several months before his death against Frieza probably. Before he realized it, his mind began to wander. How would a human female feel under him? Deep inside her and building up to that release? These human bodies are so weak and fragile; he would more than likely end up killing one so easily in his desire for bliss. HIs eyes shot open as he felt some weight on his chest and an arm pulled him close. Bulma's head rested on his chest over his heart. His heartbeat was her sweet lullaby as she continued to dream. A leg of hers moved over and intertwined with one of his. She sighed in content as his scent comforted her subconsciously. Vegeta could only freeze up at the feel of her pressing against him in the state of dress she was in. He didn't know whether to drop her off the balcony, ravish her until he released deep inside her, or to simple watch her.

Regardless of what he did, he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He let her lay there in his arms and choose to simply watch her. He found himself watching her with such a fascination and he couldn't understand why. Was it hair in her face that fell perfectly without her trying to? Was it the over whelming feeling of need to protect her when he watched her deep breathing? How about the sudden need to want to mate with her? As soon as the word 'mate' entered his thoughts, anger and fear struck him. He peeled her off him and left her to whimper from the loss of warmth and to sleep in his bed alone. He needed to train and meditate before things got out of hand and he would do something he would only regret later.

` Come morning, Bulma woken up to a warm bed and a familiar masculine scent. She hadn't registered that this bed wasn't her own but the scent was so welcoming and the warmth so inviting. As she started to cuddle to the pillows around her, her mind slowly began to wake up on its own. How did she even get home and not in her own bed? Her head was killing her and her mouth was parched. The sun was slowly coming up from the dusk before dawn and she felt the balcony doors were open as a light breeze was moving the curtains. Slowly Bulma began to sit up in the bedding and came to realize that this was Vegeta's bed...in Vegeta's room...then the memories began to flood her mind from last night. She put her face in her hands as she tried to rub out the headache that was starting to form and trying to put the jumbled pieces together. "I know of a cure." a familiar voice spoke next to her.

Bulma snapped her head up obviously startled. She looked to the side of the bed as Vegeta sat in a chair with his arms folded and watching her intently. "Jesus Vegeta! A little warning next time!" she snapped as she didn't hear what he just told her. Vegeta's eyes focused on her as he watched her for the better part of his 'morning'. "Well good morning potty mouth." he chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes at the childish comment. "How did I get here?" she demanded as she was trying to focus on the fuzzy memories. "I found you drunk in your office when you didn't come home last night. Your family was worried and I went to retrieve you since they probably wouldn't go looking for you. You were having your own pity party and I put an end to it." he sneered at the memory of how low she was.

A pink tint flushed on Bulma's face as she remembered her state of mind last night. She was at her lowest point of her life. "Wh-why am I almost nude?" she covered herself. "You were sick." was his only answered as he smirked. She could see him eye her body. "Pervert." she wrapped herself in his sheet and went to leave. She grabbed the handle to open when Vegeta didn't move. "You didn't hear what I said did you?" he sat back in the chair and watch her turn around and look at him confused. "Didn't hear what? Going to insult me? I am not feeling well and the last thing I need is you staring at my body. Geez-" she was going to start to complain when he didn't let her get another wood in as he stood up. "I know of a cure and you are not going to die." he spoke and the whole room was silent like tomb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Cure**

"Wh-what?" Bulma barely managed to speak the obvious question in its simplest form. "I said I know the cure to your disease." Vegeta returned the chair back to his desk and faced the pale woman. "Fuck you." she whispered. "How fucking dare you lie to me. This is sick and you rub that in my face! Go fuck yourself." she was so livid that she was shaking in the sheet. She yanked the door open and slammed it behind her as she took off down the hallway in her angry. Vegeta stood there a few moments confused to what had just happened. He expected her reaction to be completely different. She was mad at him because he knew a cure to save her life? He yanked the door open and went after her. He grabbed her wrist as she was just turning a corner and twirled her around to face him. "What the fuck is your problem Woman?!" he yelled at her face. He was going to do her a favor, a favor that was dangerous in and of itself and she just threw it back into his face; she was always disrespecting him and he was getting pretty sick of it. He opened his mouth to yell something else but then he saw the first of the tears begin to fall as she looked at him with pure hatred. His jaw clenched up. He was used to seeing hatred like that but never from this woman.

"You know of a cure! Well fuck you if I don't bend over backwards! I won't let you rub it in my face and dangle it over my head as you watch me die! Thanks but no thanks!" she screamed at him. "Foolish idiot! I wouldn't tell there is a cure if I had no intention of retrieving it!" he quickly snapped back at her. "NO you won't! You are sick to hand that over my head and use it against me! You are sick Vegeta! Sick!" Bulma couldn't stop the tears as she shook and dug her nails in her fists as Vegeta didn't loosen the grip on her wrist. He glared at her but said nothing. "How long did you know Vegeta? How long?!" she continued to scream in her anger and try to yank her hand back. "Is that what you really think of me? That I have some alterative motive for doing this?!" he confronted her and he too shook in his own anger. How dare she think that low of him. Her disrespect, insult to his character, and how she threw everything back in his face was almost too much for him. She was comparing him to a man of no honor and that was the very few things he prided himself on. He maybe a bastard but he was an honorable one. "Bullshit! I don't believe you!" Bulma used her free hand and slapped him across the face. Both glared at each other down; neither one being the first person to back down and make the other feel that they had won. "What is going on?" Dr. Briefs and his wife, whom have eased dropped on the conversation, stepped into the hallway. "Don't you dare..." Bulma threatened angrily as the tears didn't stop.

Her threat had no effect on the Saiyan Prince that was cold and angry from her actions. He looked away from her and to her cautious and confused parents. He was pretty sure they heard them yelling and were still putting the pieces together to make sense for their arguing . "Your daughter is dying." he said without emotion or regret. The phrase didn't really register on her parents faces at first but when the message had processed they slowly looked to their daughter whom was looking angrily at the ground. She couldn't meet their gazes now and how could she? This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Now every conversation would be centered around her dying or how she was feeling, or how much time she had left. This bastard took their bliss and ignorance away.

"Thanks Vegeta, just thanks." she sarcastically spoke to him. Vegeta let go of her wrist and stood there unmoving. "Bulma...what is he talking about?" He father finally asked devastated as the news sunk in about his only child. Bulma sighed heavily and forced herself to look at her upset parent's faces. "I'm dying" was all she said." And there is no cure without Vegeta." she added bitterly. Her father looked between his daughter and the cold and silent Prince. He noticed the state of dress; then he put one and one together to end up getting six. "You bastard! You have been using the chance of a cure to force yourself on my daughter! I'm going to press charges you criminal!" he roared when his face almost turned purple with rage and took a swing at the Prince when the Prince easily just backed before even the punch could touch him and glared at the enraged father. "What?! No Dad!" Bulma almost choked out as she couldn't even think of how her father could think of that of all things. "Vegeta and I would never sleep together in a million years!" Bulma defended her own dignity. "Old man, I rather kill a thousand planets than have that harpy touch me." Vegeta calmly told her father and ignoring the insults. Bulma glared at him. "What? Am I not good enough for you?!" she yelled at the low insult. Even if she didn't want to ever sleep with him the hell with him if he thinks she wasn't good enough.

"Please...stop fighting..." spoke a soft voice that made the hallway quiet. Mrs. Briefs, ditzy and happy as she naturally is, was holding herself as the tears ran down the corners of her eyes. "We shouldn't be fighting and we shouldn't be pointing fingers. Bulma..how could you not tell us this? How could you?" she hiccupped quietly and her words waved so much as her heart was breaking before them. "Mom..." Bulma felt the guilt and shame build up. She was a horrible daughter. "How Bulma...how..." Her mother couldn't stop her tears. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to worry you..." Bulma could only apologize. "Sorry? Bulma start talking. What is it you have? How much longer do you have left?" Her mother, in her gentle way, demanded an explanation. Bulma wrapped the sheets tighter as this became a very uncomfortable conversation. "I didn't...I didn't want to tell you for those questions right there Momma. Just...can't we just pretend everything is fine?" Bulma tried to sweep the mess away like she had been this whole time. "No we cannot! How could you expect us not to let this be a big deal? For heaven's sake! We are your parents and you didn't even tell us!" her father yelled at her ridiculous plea. Bulma could only sigh in defeat. There was no way around it and her parents now knew the truth. She shot Vegeta a dirty look.

"Less than a year...it is some disease or virus...we aren't sure and I'm still not sure how I contacted it either. My theory is that it was on the trip to Nameke. In any case my body is deteriorating and...well you know.." Bulma tried to be vague with the details as she wasn't fully committed to letting her parents know how gruesome the symptoms are or how much pain she was expected to be in. Her mother moved in front of the Prince and got on her knees and bowed to him. "Please...please Prince Vegeta...please she is my only child. You said you knew of a cure. Will you go get it for her?" she begged the cruel man to save her child's life. "Mom stop it! I made my peace!" Bulma scolded her mother and tried to help her off the ground. This was embarrassing to see her own mother grovel at the presence of the most arrogant man in the world and he could care less about her family or this planet and most of all her. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched Bulma help her mother off the ground. "My ship is ready to leave as soon as the old man says it is ready to take off. I will make the journey. My only concern is that I might be too late in returning with the cure. It is a risk and I am willing to make it." he didn't sugar coat the truth for the weeping mother. It did bother him in some weird way to see the most oblivious person he has met become serious and cry as she begged to him for her own child.

"Then I will go with you." Bulma said as she held her mother in her arms and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her as she heard her father almost gasp beside her in shock. "Bulma...you can't.." he tried to protest but Bulma faced him. "Look, if he is worried about the fact that he might not make it in time then the solution is accompany him to retrieve this cure. Time is a luxury we cannot afford anymore. Besides I am not going to lay here and waste away when I much rather be doing something to help myself. Don't let me die in these walls...at least give me that." She firmly spoke the logical answer. "What makes you think I will even entertain this idea of yours and allow you to accompany me?" Vegeta scoffed at her reasoning. "Because you can't afford me not to be there. Look we don't have time and besides, knowing you, you will need the gravity room upgraded, probably will need that and the bots repaired, as well as me probably coming up with new toys for you to break in the process." Bulma tried to appeal to Vegeta's selfish nature and the look he was giving her was not amused at all. "Besides, I'll stay out of your way. Look, I just want to live that is all. You won't even know I am there unless you want me to be. Just please Vegeta...give me one last adventure..." it was now her turn to beg to the proud Prince.

"Bulma...depending on how weak your body is..." Dr. Briefs could see how thing and fragile she truly was wrapped in the thin sheet. There was so much he was concerned about and attempted to change her mind. "You may not even survive exiting Earth's orbit." Bulma faced her father with one of her own bravest faces. "A risk I need to take. I know it is a slim chance but we are Briefs and we take risks. Besides, when do we ever up because of a little life threatening danger? We are scientists and inventors and we find a way to make things work. Daddy, you always taught me to find a solution, we have one now and I am not going to let the 'what ifs' ruin my chances. I have nothing else to lose." she let her mother out of her arms and clutched onto the sheet still around her and stood her ground. Her mind was made up and she was going to get on that ship even if it may kill her before she found the cure. She glanced at each of their faces with her determined one. "Have the ship ready by tonight. We leave at sunset if it is as ready as you say it is old man." Vegeta spoke and retreated to his own room to meditate as he was done with this conversation. "I need to pack." Bulma smiled brightly as she knew she had won with her logic. "I'll help." sniffled a concerned Mrs. Briefs as she followed her daughter to her own room. Dr. Briefs was left alone in the hallway and shook his head. His world was upside down and he had no time to process what had just happened. "What happened to my little girl..." he spoke to himself to no one in particular.

While Bulma's mother helped her daughter to help pack she couldn't help herself but to ask questions or even shed more tears. This is exactly what Bulma had wanted to avoid. She hated that her parents knew. Now they would be in a constant state of worry and she may never return to Earth alive. Did the Saiyan Prince care about that? Hardly! He doesn't get to clean up his mess per usual. He just makes the mess and she has to pick up the pieces after his tantrums. Bulma quickly try to get over the packing process as soon as possible. She hated to see her mother in this state and figured the sooner she was away from her mother the sooner her mother might stop crying; though she seriously doubt it. She needed to seriously get away from this place before she lost her composure. She quickly packed all her belongings into several capsules along with the Namekian stash she used when traveling to Nameke. She didn't even use all of them considering what had taken place there. However looking at the capsule supply she knew she was not fully prepared. "Mom, I think I am going to need to go get more supplies before I leave tonight." Bulma was still in the sheet and looked to her weepy eyed mother.

"OH let me come with you!" Mrs. Briefs wailed loudly and Bulma shook her head. "Mom, you can't leave Daddy. He is going to need you more than ever now. Besides I really do have to get the cure now; I have to come back home to you and Daddy." She tried to put on her best smile but that sent her mother wailing in tears and hugged her daughter tightly. "It's okay Mom...I know...I know..." Bulma consoled her. Once she had her mother calmed down she made her look at her. "Mom I have to pack some more. Why don't you cook us a nice meal for tonight before we leave? I know that always takes your mind off things." Bulma gently urged her to start moving on with the day instead of crying in front of her. "Rig-right...dinner..." Mrs. Briefs softly spoke. "A-are you sure you don't want me to go? I can be help as well..." she pleaded one last time through her sniffling and Bulma gently smiled and shook her head. "Not this time Mom. Anyway I have to get a shower and dress. I can't wear this sheet all day." Bulma giggled and put on her happy face. "If-if you say so..." Her mother left her reluctantly and Bulma sighed in relief.

After quickly showering and dressing, Bulma managed to sneak out of the house and drive into the city to do some last minute shopping for supplies and went to the hair salon. A new adventure meant new changes for her. She had the salon change her hairstyle to one that was medium length and very attractive on her frame. After grabbing the last minute things and with her new hairstyle she headed back home to her family and the Prince. When she arrived the giant Namekian ship was in her front yard and men were loading supplies into it. She went to find her father whom was overseeing this project himself. Not wanting to talk to him just yet, Bulma spotted the Saiyan Prince meditating under a tree not far off from them. She cautiously walked behind him and out of his site and went over to the Prince. He was very still as he his eyes were closed. He had his usual scowl upon his face and showed no signs of being aware to the world around him as he focused his concentration on meditation. She came up beside him and sat down. A low growl from the Prince shown he was very much aware as looks could be deceiving and he wasn't welcoming her presence. "Get away from me." he opened his eyes and gave her a dark look. "Get over yourself. You owe me after what you did to them." Bulma brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. She focused her attention on the men ahead of them as they came in and out of the ship with supplies. "I don't owe you a damn thing." he sullenly told her. "You told my parents the one thing I told you not to. Look at him Vegeta. He is so worried and probably going to go out of his mind with worry once I have left with you. You took their happiness and peace away from them. " Bulma held no anger in her tone but a hint of sadness was behind it.

"First of all Woman, you think you are coming with but you are gravely mistaken. Secondly I told him something you were too much of a coward to do yourself. I, at least, told them the truth." he shot back at her as Bulma turned her face to look at the scowling Prince. "That wasn't your decision to make" she spoke cold and chose to ignore his first comment as the latter was better to focus on rather than fight. "I told them now get over it. While you are at it, get over the fact you are coming with as well." he snapped as he stared her down. Bulma wasn't going to even give into this disagreement any longer as she stood up. "See you on the ship." Bulma started to leave but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Let go." Bulma didn't look at him as she was determined to leave. "I said I am not going to let you go." he hissed. "Watch me." she yanked her arm back. "If you think killing yourself-" he started but Bulma interrupted, "If I die, I die!" she focused back on him one more. Vegeta let out an annoyed sigh at the stubborn heiress. "It will make no use if you die exiting this mudball's orbit." he tried to reason. "Better than dying in my bed waiting to see if you even show up! Look...just please, let me have this. You want to talk about being a coward, then don't let me die like a coward. At least let me have this last dignity. Hell, if I annoy you then you can just toss me into space. I'm dying anyway so what does it matter if there was one less human to worry about?" she tried to come off goofing but there was something deeper in the undertone of her plea and in the way her eyes begged him.

He could only glare at those eyes and he couldn't walk away from them as they held him with such a powerful spell. Bulma stood her ground and wasn't going to move until she had gotten her way. Vegeta almost found himself getting lost in those sad blue pools and had to shake his head as he knew that if he stared a moment longer he was going to do something drastic. "Just stay out of my way." he growled and closed his eyes as he returned to his meditative state. Bulma sighed in relief as she headed towards the ship and stood by her father's side. The ship was just finishing up being supplied and the last check before given the green light to start to board. Her father looked to his daughter and let out a sad sigh. "You really sure you want to do this? Vegeta is a determined man. I'm sure he could..." he trailed off as he looked at his daughter's determined face. "Very well then. You are a grown woman...someday I will stop seeing you as my little girl..." he tried to regain his composure and Bulma put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay Daddy...I promise you that everything will be okay. I have a good feeling about this." she moved closer and put her head on his shoulder and he held her around her waist as he started at the ship. "Gods I hope so..." he quietly spoke in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

The ship was finished at last and everything was ready to board and depart off this world. It was just after dinner and Vegeta gave his tour around the ship to make sure everything was up to his standards of how he wanted it, and Bulma waited outside with her parents and tried talking to them. Her mother was a sobbing mess in her father's arms as he asked her for almost the thousandth time if she was truly sure she knew what she was doing. "Daddy, we may never know what we are doing but we do know that whatever happens we are suppose to pursue forward and that is all we can do." she tried to console them both with her brave words. "Yes..you are right." her father pulled her into a family hug. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't be so sad Mom. I'm coming right back; remember this is see you later. I am not saying goodbye just yet." she rubbed her mother's arm as she couldn't stop her crying. "You better go." her father eyed the impatient Prince that appeared at the opening latch of the ship and looked at the family that consoled each other. "I love you both." she hugged her goodbyes and turned to face Vegeta as she knew they were off on the journey of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** TODAY IS MY GOLDEN BIRTHDAY! So here is a new chapter and college move in has started up soon but never fear! I told you all that I would keep updating every Friday or at the latest Sunday! I found a spare moment today to get this to you all and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! See you all next week and if you want go ahead and post a 'happy birthday' in a review if you get the chance! My birthday wish is that everyone has a love song in their heart today and a skip in their step! My wish is that today you find something that makes your happiness brighter and I hope that this chapter might! Love you all and thanks for sticking by me when the world has turned its back on you and me. I'm here and forever always!

-B

**Chapter 5: Two's A Crowd**

Bulma gripped her seat as her knuckles were turning white as they exited Earth's orbit and the ship began to slow down to a fast speed and stabilized itself for its programmed course. The good news was that exiting the orbit didn't kill her but the bad news that it damn well near tried as her stomach was twisted and flip-flopping. Perhaps having dinner before takeoff was probably not the smartest of her mother's ideas. It took every bit of her sheer will power not to become sick with the last decent meal she may have in a long time. She sat in one of the two seats behind the main captain's chair where Vegeta presently sat. As far as he was concerned, he was the leader and ruler of this ship and he relished in the fact that Bulma was now his subordinate or his 'bitch' until they returned to Earth. He stood up after he made sure the ship was stabilized itself and didn't even glance at the pale woman behind him. He did one last overview of the controls he set and walked right past her. "Where are you going?" Bulma weakly managed to speak but the only answer she got from his was his back heading towards the back of the ship towards the gravity room her father installed specifically with the Prince's instructions.

Shakily Bulma unclamped her safety harness and proceeded to follow the direction that Vegeta was heading. "Wait...lets at least look ar-" she began to call out to him but he brushed her off by turning the corner. "Explore it yourself. i have training to do." he spoke annoyed that she would even suggest such a childish thing to do. Did she not say that she would stay out of his way? That door latch was looking pretty tempting if she kept this up. "Hey, don't be-" Bulma tried again to get his attention and Vegeta whirled around on her. "I'm warning you, if this whole trip is going to be you trying to make conversation and a pain my side; I'll do us both a favor and toss you right out the airlock. I probably have enough food to last me to the next major port; so if I were you I wouldn't tempt me." he sneered at her. Bulma held her hands to her chest as she took a step back as Vegeta threw his bitter courtesies right out the window the moment the ship left Earth. Vegeta smirked in power as he knew he had the cards now. "I expect you to be up at four am for breakfast and it ready by four-thirty." Vegeta gave his first command on his ship. Bulma, forgetting her queasy stomach, glared at him appalled. "I am not your servant! You cannot boss me around!" she yelled at him. Vegeta's smirk deepened as he knew that she no longer was the one pulling the power punches here. "Oh, but I think you will. As of now this is my ship. I am bigger than you", he took a step close to her, "I am stronger than you", another step, "And only I know of your cure." he stood before her and Bulma felt herself sucking in a breath at how close he was. "You damn well better do as I say or I can end your pathetic life as I see fit" Vegeta felt the silent hatred radiate off the quiet woman in front of him.

He towered over her and Bulma shook with anger at how right he was. "Now stop bothering me." he stepped back and left her seething in the ship's silence. "You are stupid!" she yelled to no one in particular but it did make her feel better. Sighing, she headed towards the bedrooms. It has been a while since she had been in the ship. Sure the remodeling and reconfiguration to make the ship Saiyan standards was new but the ship still had the same layout. Bulma went to the doors that faced opposite of each other. She recognized that Vegeta took the smaller of the two rooms by locking the one that was his. "Ha, joke is on him! That was Krillin and Gohan's room! Bastard gave me what I wanted without him knowing!" she laughed aloud but it echoed the ship and she couldn't help but stop abruptly. She was going to be alone and Vegeta may never talk decently this whole time. "This is not going to be a fun trip..." she realized sadly.

Bulma's prediction held true to her words as the new few weeks flew by. Bulma and the Prince had been less than civil towards one another. If they weren't avoiding the other then they were constantly fighting. Every little thing always set the other off. Both were driving each other to just before the breaking point as they each wanted to assert their own dominance. Constantly they were at each other's throats with threats and underhanded comments. Bulma and Vegeta were in one of their usual rants. It didn't matter how small of a matter it was, both had to prove the point and show the other they were the better. "You inconsiderate asshole!" Bulma yelled as their bodies were barely pressing to each other, "You had no right to eat the last chicken tender! My fork was clearly on it and you just ripped it from my hand!" She shoved a finger in his chest as she screeched loudly. "I'll eat whatever I want and your utensil on it makes no difference to me! IT is MINE! You are fat enough as it is! All you do is sit around and do nothing where as I train! I need it because I burn energy! Perhaps you should fucking take a lesson and actually move your fat ass!" he roared at her. "I AM NOT FAT!" Bulma slapped him across the face as she was seeing red. "How dare you disrespect me!" Vegeta wasn't even fazed by the fact she hit him but that she dared to. "What is there to disrespect?! You are being an asshole!" Bulma held her throbbing hand to her chest as she didn't stop her screaming.

"I am a Prince damnit! You are on my ship!" Vegeta was beyond angry that he didn't care that he harmed her hand in the process of her striking him. He didn't even feel it. "OH that is rich Vegeta! You are a Prince of what? Saiyans! Ha! One Saiyan Prince of two and a half! Hell you can't even fight Go-" Bulma was silenced by the murderous rage in Vegeta's eyes as she crossed that line once again. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FOOL! I WILL BECOME THE LEGENDARY!" he was beyond livid in his anguish. His frame shook as the fire in his eyes almost made Bulma shudder...almost. He grabbed her shoulders as he was going to yell once more again at her. He felt the strain of Bulma's fragile bones resist breaking under his palms or how she whined in pain. Before he knew it, he crushed her to him and his lips molded over hers as he deeply kissed her. Bulma froze for a moment but she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the movement of their mouths feverishly rolling over each other in need. Both were moving quickly and deepening the kiss. He smelled so masculine and his husky scent made her press her body to his so willingly; she molded herself to his shape and Vegeta hands gripped tighter in the right places. He was not aware of his strength and forced more into the kiss.

It wasn't until Bulma gave a soft squeak of protest from the pleasure that he pulled back abruptly and saw ugly hand like bruises over her shoulders and arms. He was pretty sure there might be bruises forming over lower half but couldn't see. "Do-don't..." Bulma begged him to press on but the damage was done and they needed to return to this cold reality on the ship. Bulma's lips were swollen and her hair was messy as Vegeta took her in. Bulma desperately wanted more to it. It had been so long without contact and she was becoming so lonely being alone most of the time and dealing with her demons. "Stay the fuck away from me." he shoved himself away from her and sulked towards the training room to meditate. He wanted to forget the bruised woman to hold herself and collect her thoughts. He knew a million questions and emotions were going through her and he wasn't ready to deal with his own; much less hers.

More days turned to weeks that followed the incident in the dining area of the ship. Vegeta made it his personal mission to avoid the loud mouth woman at all costs. He didn't need to replay his last little stunt and, unfortunately, for him Bulma tried to seek him out for her own answers that were best left alone as far as the Prince was concerned. He cursed himself for allowing her to accompany him on this trip. It was a mistake the moment he opened his mouth and accepted that he would go get this cure for her. Why had he allowed her to come on this journey? How could he allow her to sneak behind his walls and manipulate the emotions he tried so hard his entire life to snuff out? To him, this by far, was one of his biggest mistakes. He should have just kept his mouth shut and let her die. It was probably what was going to happen in the end, so why was it that he just HAD to agree to this. He had messed with the balance of things and for what? He knitted his eyebrows in frustrations as he knew that he, with all the 'shouldn't' and 'what if's' that he kept thinking, couldn't avoided the one true problem at hand. He had survived this long in a world without her, so why did he have to decide to put his own life at risk for hers? "Again!" he roared to the training simulation. The bots that he was fighting in the training room began to form in a strategic formation that was programmed into them as Vegeta began another twenty rounds of training.

Unfortunately, he used too much ki in his energy ball as the bots easily reflected off of it. He blasted the defense bot and with its overload it dramatically start to fizz and squeal in a robotic voice as it malfunction. Vegeta grip his fist and shot another energy at the ball bouncing around and destroying the other bots. He canceled it out and was angry at himself for letting his emotions get carried away into his training. "FUCK!" he punched the last remaining bot that was unharmed by the rouge ki that was destroying everything in its path. "THE GODS BE CURSED!" he continued his rant. This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid until he actually gave the damned woman her cure. Now he would have to seek her out for once and ask her to fix his bots at her mercy. His mood darkened at the thought to ask anyone, much less her, for any type of help. "Fucking weak piece of shit! I bet she purposefully did this just to piss me off!" he growled in frustration as he directed his anger at the heiress. He bent down and picked up the broken piece of scrap and dragged it out of his gravity room in search for the Woman. Vegeta wanted to resume his training and the only way to do that was to face his personal demon. He didn't have much of a choice at this point and he didn't have to search far to find her in one of the storage rooms that she converted to her own personal lab.

Bulma was deep in through as she sat at her desk and was looking through her laptop as she was currently involved with working on upgrading the current model of the gravity room to make as a peace offering for the Prince. At least he may talk to her civically if she proved her work. She heard the door suddenly slam open as Vegeta stormed to the center of the room where her work station was to creating inventions. She turned and faced the enraged Prince and then her eyes settled on the broken bot. "Vegeta...how could you..." she breathed as she felt pity for the shattered bot. "Fix it now." he growled his order. Bulma narrowed her eyes as rage filled her. She snapped her eyes on him. "Vegeta! I am working here! You can't destroy my precious training bots and expect me to stop what I am doing to accommodate to your selfish needs!" Bulma protested. "You are now working on this now." he ordered again. "You are a dick, you know that right?" She stood up from her chair and stood across from him. Gently she picked up pieces of the once proud bot in front of her on the table. "Did you have to be so rough? These aren't cheap you know." she complained as she set the main piece down. "It isn't like we have an unlimited amount of resources either." She added with a sting in her words as she glared at him once more. "Quit your bitching and fix it. I want to get back to my training!" he snapped as she would not make him feel guilty. This is HIS ship and she was his BITCH to see as he saw fit.

"I'll get around it when I get around to it. I'm working on something a little more important at the moment." Bulma grabbed a box and began to pile the broken bot into it. "You should probably bring the rest of them from the G.R." she quickly added as she went to work to putting the pieces in the box. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and angered filled him even more. He was in control and it was about time she knew who was boss now. She was not on Earth anymore. "You will fix it now." he seethed dangerously. "Stop it Vegeta! I am working on something more important than your stupid bots you destroyed! If you want it fixed so damn bad you will let me fix it in my own time. Yelling at me won't make it go any faster!" she yanked her arm back. "What the hell is more important than the order that I gave you!" Vegeta was frustrated that she continued to defy him. "Upgrading your stupid gravity room but you keep acting like and ass, then fuck it." she crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like fashion and walked pasted him. She was fed up with him. Here he was finally after days of ignoring her and he had the audacity to come in here and demand more than what he deserved because he thought he deserved it. "Where do you think you are going?!" he demanded angrily. "Away from your royal assness! I can't work if you are breathing down my neck! I need to cool off and apparently so do you!" she left him standing there seething from her defiance.

"Don't you-" he was cut off by Bulma slamming the door to her room. "This isn't over Woman!" he yelled out as he exited the lab and faced the bedroom doors. His only reply was the echo of his own voice that bounced off the empty halls of his ship. He sent his fist into the hallway wall. It left a nasty dent in the metal wall and he stalked off to his own room to meditate. The woman was infuriating and how she pushed him was overwhelming. Did she not understand he was the master of this ship and should be respected as one. 'But what else can you expect from these Earthlings.' he thought bitterly.

As the previous week that had followed up to this point, Bulma and Vegeta had returned to silence from each other as once again they were at ends and weren't willing to back down from the other. They had only interacted when there was a need to and pretty soon they were falling into a usual pattern that both were accustom to. Bulma found herself sitting in the captain's chair as she was painting her toenails. All over the panel was an assortment of nail polish, make-up, random beauty and popular magazines, as well as some wine. She had long fixed the bots and made an upgrade to the G.R. for the moment being. For the most part it had gotten him off her back and she found herself with more free time than she knew what to do with and that was more than fine by her. Who wanted a grumpy Saiyan Prince storming around and barking orders like some dictator. As far as she was concerned if he was in the G.R. that meant less problems for her. She couldn't help but smile as she painted her toes. Today she was alive and that was all that mattered to her. As she went to get another fresh coat of paint to put on her biggest toe of her left foot she began to hum to a popular song from Earth. She couldn't help but feel happy in this moment. At first she found the silence on the ship annoying but then she quickly found out that the silence was her friend.

As she was finishing putting on the coat of paint to her toe there was a suddenly alarm of some sort that came from the console under her propped feet. A green light that seemed to be blinking in sync to the alarm sound. Since Vegeta configured the panel from English/Namekian to that of Saiyan, Bulma had no clue how to operate or work the system, not without trying of course. Bulma's eyes widen in alarm as she didn't know what this could possibly mean. "FUCK! FUCK!" she cried in her panic as she put her feet down from the console. "Vegeta!" she yelled as she awkwardly ran towards the gravity room to retrieve the Prince. "Damnit! Open the door! This isn't a joke this time!" she banged on the door and hopped from foot to foot as she didn't want to mess up the job she did on her nails. It was finally yanked open, annoyed to her panic, as the Prince stepped out not to happy to be disturbed. "This had damn well better be important!" he growled dangerous. "There is a green button and it is going nuts!" Bulma practically yelled in his face. Vegeta took in her appearance and her reaction. He could only roll his eyes at her overly dramatic behavior. "Humans." he grumbled as he brushed past her. "What is it?! What does it mean?!" Bulma asked as she struggled to keep up with him and continued to mind her drying nails.

He came into the control room without some much as a glance at her. He glanced annoyed at the mess she had made on his controls. "Really Woman, you did your stupid nails in here of all places?" he rolled his eyes a second time at her trivial beauty customs. Why a female needed to worry about her appearance was beyond a male, Saiyann warrior's logic. "Shut up! What I do to occupy my time is none of your concern!" Bulma crossed her arms as he shut off the alarm that he set. With a sweet of his hand he swept Bulma's things onto the floor and pulled up in his chair as he strapped in. "HEY! Those are my things-" Bulma didn't have a chance to continue her rant about her knocked over things as Vegeta interrupted her, "We are landing." "Landing?! We are here already?!" Bulma felt butterflies as she dropped her complaining as more pressing matters overtook her attention. She rushed to one of the two chairs and strapped herself in. Vegeta opened the blinders of the ship windows and Bulma saw the most beautiful violet planet that any Human can image to see. The ship sped towards their destination and Bulma found herself at a loss of words. Vegeta grabbed his headset as he started to talk quickly into the microphone and his fingers made quick work on the control panel.

Bulma couldn't make out the language Vegeta was using and his words were sharp and quick as his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he focused on landing the ship in one piece. Bulma quickly turned her attention back to the planet in their view. "It is beautiful..." she whispered to herself. "This is Perphonia. It is a large trade port. I would hold on if I were you, we are coming in hot." he switched from his language to hers to give a warning. "Perphonia..." Bulma whispered the name breathlessly and couldn't help but feel that this was first real step to the beginning of her path to recovery. She had hope; true, pure, unwavering hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Stepping Stone**

Velvet sun was high and the dirty streets of the port were busy as the ship took port. Vegeta had put Bulma in her Namekian travel outfit. It covered her mostly and wouldn't draw as much attention to her. Under Vegeta's strict rule, she was to follow him closely. He had the ship locked down and paid the docking fee by simply showing the base of his neck as they ran a scanner over it. Bulma couldn't help but feel curiously to why they would do something like that. She couldn't help but look around herself at the livable city ahead of her. Many of the life here had humanoid characteristics and features but many were different and there couldn't be a way to describe it. Her attention was quickly brought back to Vegeta as he straighten his body as the person walked away from them. "What did that man do?" she finally asked him as she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "When in Frieza's service, chips are inserted into us at the base of the neck. All you need to know is that is where our credits are stored." He clipped quickly as he didn't want to go into detail with this particular conversation in the view of prying eyes. "What kind of things?" Bulma paid no mind to his quick response. Vegeta felt that this woman would not drop this particular topic. "It keeps our personal information." he gave another quick response as he crossed his arms across his chest. "What are credits?" Bulma continued to pry as Vegeta swiftly turned away from her and started to walk away. Bulma almost ran to keep up with him. "Currency." was his reply.

""How much credits do you have?" she asked as he went back into the ship as he unlatched it again. Vegeta headed towards his room but left it open for Bulma to follow. He went to his closet as Bulma took a seat at his desk and looked curiously at him. "More than what your pathetic planet is worth." he searched his closet for something. "Not funny." Bulma crossed her arms and scowled at the affectionate nickname. "I'm being serious. Now get out. I want to change." he didn't have the decent courtesy to wait until she was out of the room to change. Blushing, Bulma practically ran from the room and closed the door behind her as Vegeta changed into new clothes. A few moments later they were walking down the main market square of the trade port. Vegeta had his eyes focused on something but Bulma had no idea what he would be looking for as he kept searching. Bulma did as she was told and stayed closed to his side as if her life depended on it. However her eyes and mind did start to wander as she was distracted by everything around her. Her senses were assaulted by the foreign alien smell, the colors and people that they walked past, the noises of the trade as people talked and moved around. Everything was new and foreign but not all of it was pleasant. A lot of men eyed her direction and she could feel their eyes burning on her body. "I feel we stick out like s sore thumb." she murmured quietly to Vegeta's back. "Shut up and stay close." he hissed at her coldly. He was so much more different here than on Earth. She also thought that his stuck up attitude and the way he moved was bad on earth; it was nothing compared to how he was acting here. "Stop Vegeta! I don-" he turned around so fast that Bulma only saw a blur as he covered her mouth and slammed them both into an alleyway. He almost slammed her body against the wall. His eyes were infuriated as his nostrils flared angrily as she lost her voice in her throat. "Shut up! What part of that didn't you get?!" he hissed menacingly. Bulma trembled under his hands as she couldn't bring herself to respond to him. He was angry and she had caused this.

He was big and he was cold and he scared her. "Here, I am Master or Prince Vegeta. Keep your eyes on the ground and stop making eye contact with every fucking man for the love of the gods! Don't speak until I tell you to. You are going to get us both noticed and quite possibly killed!" he was harsh in his lowered tone of voice as he didn't want to draw attention. "Wh-why..." Bulma whimpered out as she tried to find her courage once more. Vegeta growled in complete annoyance. Even in immediate danger she always had to fucking ask questions. Couldn't she for once take what he said and actually apply it to her actions? Couldn't she stop poking her nose in places where it didn't belong and obey him for once in her godforsaken life. How she had survived Nameke is beyond him. "Because this is a dangerous place for a human and I have a reputation. I have many enemies Woman and you are a weakness they will not hesitate to attack or to destroy to see me get pissed. You are to play as my slave. I'm going to say and do things you won't like and you have to play your part; that clear enough for your 'why'?" he humored her. How he hated to explain things when it was so much simpler for him to just do them.

"How can I trust you?" she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What choice do you have?" he smirked infamously and removed himself from on top of her. "Follow what I say and stay close. You will be safer with me than with them. Now let's keep moving. I don't have all day to play around when we are close to where we need to be." he watched her compose herself and straighten her hair out. Vegeta left the alley with Bulma very close behind him. She followed his instruction to a T as she didn't want to anger him any further. She stared at Vegeta's boots as they were her only way of direction to where they might possibly be going. She dared not to look anywhere else and finally they had come to a stop in front of an old beat down shop. Bulma glanced at Vegeta's back wearily. Just where in the universe was he thinking of taking her now? This wasn't exactly the most safest neighborhood to be in and this shop didn't exactly scream 'Welcome! Come in!' either. It looked beat to hell from years of wear and tear. You wouldn't even notice it was a shop and you could go in if the door wasn't open and a smug looking man with heavy tanned skin, smoking a pipe, chuckling at them, and then motioned with his finger to come inside. He sat behind a large desk adorned with foreign knick-knacks. Bulma couldn't help but feel herself gulp as she held her ground firmly behind Vegeta. Something in her screamed that this was dangerous but Vegeta wouldn't lead her any place like this and not harm her right?

The man stood up from behind the counter and walked around. He was a bit taller than Vegeta and his muscles more bulging. He had a funny hair-cut much like Goku and Vegeta's. Her eyes widen as she saw a familiar like tail wrapped around his waist. He came towards them and instantly both men greeted each other by punches on the arms and smug looks. They began to talk to each other in a language Bulma couldn't comprehend and she couldn't help but sulk a little from being left out. They talked so fast and Bulma didn't have to be a genius to think that perhaps they were talking in Vegeta's native tongue. The man before them kept glancing over Vegeta's shoulder to look at her. Something in his eyes made Bulma shiver from head to toe. She knew that look all too well. It was those bedroom eyes that her associates or dance partners at parties would give her. Oh how she hated that look as she held herself. However, every time this man would attempt to look at Bulma longer than need be; Vegeta would step into view. It got to the point that he got annoyed and started to slap him upside the head. Finally after the fifth time, the smug man looked from Vegeta then to her. Vegeta appeared angry but to her trained eye she saw deep embarrassment. She couldn't help but shoot Vegeta a quizzical look to why he was acting not like himself. The Prince of all Saiyans never showed such 'weak' emotion. Suddenly Vegeta yelled at the man in his dialect but the man only became even more smug.

He finally put his hands up and a few brief statements he uttered. He turned on his heel and headed back to the store. Vegeta was fuming as he clenched his fits by his side. Bulma continued to stare at the Prince in his unusual reaction to whatever they were discussing. Whatever the conversation was she couldn't help but feel she may have been at the center of it. But what could the man have dare to say that would pull such a reaction out of him. It was not like Vegeta to get embarrassed for he was too well trained when it came to his emotions aside from anger or his pride. "What was-" Bulma started to ask when Vegeta move forward in an angry stride. "Not a word or I will let him have his way with you!" he snapped darkly. Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him. "Geez, who pulled your tail this morning?" She started to take a step forward but his arm shot out and kept her in her place. "Don't even think about it." he hissed. He removed his arm just as the man returned with several items in a box. Vegeta took it and looked inside. Bulma peered from around him to see for herself what was contained inside the box. It looked to be ordinary items. The box contained a map, necklace with a blue crystal, vial of clear liquid, a goblet, and a book in a language she never seen before. Vegeta scrunched his face confused to why he was given these weird items. The man pointed to each thing as he explained and Vegeta's confusion became clearer. The man patted Vegeta's shoulder as he once again looked at Bulma and then Vegeta. A serious look came across his face as he spoke in a low tone.

Vegeta growled at the words and move towards the way they had come on the street as the man dropped his arm from Vegeta. Bulma wasn't even told twice that she should follow. She couldn't be more glad to be away from him and that run down little shop. As she wanted now was to analyze the items and ask Vegeta if these were the things that were going to cure her. And maybe if she got in a good enough mood he might just tell her what they were talking about. She peered behind her one last time as the man watched them go before returning into his shop. Bulma turned faced Vegeta's retreating form as she rushed to keep up with him. To her surprise, they did not automatically return to the ship. He made several detours in the market. He picked up various items they would need to continue their journey such as food, supplies, and clothing that suited him. He even went as far as to let Bulma picked out some things she might be interested in much to her surprise. There were so many things at the trade port that humans would never see or imagine in their own wildest dreams; hell never get to own in their lifetimes ten times over.

"Ve-Master, I'm getting hungry." Bulma quietly complained after several hours later from their visit from the man in the run down shop. She had waited for the right moment to whisper to him as she wanted to make sure no one was watching them while she did it in case she slipped up. "I thought you humans enjoyed shopping." he smirked sarcastically. "Don't be cruel. You know how I am feeling. I feel like I'm about to pass out any moment." Bulma finally voiced the pain she has been feeling for the past hour. She felt weak and knew she overworked herself on this trip to the trade market. She knew she was also going to be paying for it much later when they had returned on the ship. Vegeta turned around and looked at her appearance as he also came to realize what she knew. She overdone it. Quickly he turned to the shop owner and made his purchases with the items they were holding. He also paid to have their things brought to the ship as he told them how to get to it. Without another moment of hesitation he wrapped Bulma in his arms and cradled her to his chest. He took to the skies as he flew towards where their ship was docked. The only thing they brought with was the box from the man at the shop that Bulma was clinging onto as they flew.

Vegeta gently set her down as he undid the latch and Bulma unsteadily headed inside and to her room completely drained of energy. She felt so nauseated and the world was spinning around her. She opened the door and stumbled in. She didn't even make it to the bed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor. Her body spasmed a little as a seizure gripped her body and took over. Vegeta heard her fall and her ki rose in high distress. He bounded through the hall and came to the sight before him. Rushing to her side he scooped her off the floor and practically broke down the bathroom door. "Weak woman." he grumbled in frustration at how careless they both were...how careless he was. He had overworked her in her fragile state. He had forgotten the reason they had come all this way. She never seemed to show how truly sick she was until the last moment. He couldn't think about that now as he laid her on the ground and started to fill the bathtub with scalding water. She was freezing now and her skin was starting to change colors as it was no longer the seizure she was experiencing. Once the tub was starting to fill he ripped her clothing and got her into the water. Gently he lowered her into the tub and supported her head on his arm as he wanted to get as much heated water on her as possible.

The heat turned her skin red and life started to breathe easier into her. Bulma felt the sting of burns on her as she couldn't even open her eyes. She felt the pain of air being forced into her pale lips. She started to cough hard as her body was coming back to life. "It-it hurts..." she finally whimpered out. "Fucking thing is progressing." Vegeta cursed as he tried to keep her conscious and awake. He was infuriated with himself at forgetting that she was dying. It just seemed on the planet she was alive and he was concerned about not getting caught. He wanted to get better supplies than that of Earth and he had that Saiyan to see. He started to feel her getting warmer and back to her normal temperature. He grabbed a wash cloth on the bathroom counter and started to wipe her face. She looked at him through glossy eyes that were half lidded. The stinging from the scalding water assaulted her skin but she felt too weak to care. Vegeta trained his eyes not to wander to her nude flesh and focused on returning her to normal. "It hurts..." she finally found the strength to whine to him. Vegeta couldn't help but click his tongue. Even on death's door the Woman still had the nerve to complain. "It will hurt worse if you keep complaining. " Vegeta's threat was empty as he finally helped her out of the tub and wrapped her body in a towel. He kicked up the heater as she was shivering uncontrollably in the towel in his arm.

He returned to her room and climbed into bed with her. "Wh-wh-what a-a-a-are y-yo-yo-you..." Bulma struggled to get a sentence out of her and one look from Vegeta silenced her. "Quit that." Vegeta covered her mouth and pulled her to him. He raised his ki and heat emerged from his form. Bulma found herself clinging to him. He was so warm and that familiar scent from the night of her 'party' consoled her to a place she loved in her dreams. His warmth made her eyes heavy and all she wanted was sleep. She quickly surrendered without so much as a fight and went into bliss. Vegeta's arms were tight around her as he watched this Woman sleep in them. Her head rested over his chest and her wet body soaked him and the sheet. He was too concerned about her safety to have his mind wander. Bulma sighed softly in her sleep; Vegeta's name off her lip as she clung tight to her dream. The next thing Bulma knew, the room was dark and the soft hum of the ship was moving again. Weakly, she forced herself to roll over in the empty bed and see that it was 4 am in the morning space time. The red numbers from the clock illuminated her pale, nude skin that was barely covered in a thin sheet. She felt hot and sweaty all over. "Gods help me..." she kicked the sheet off and on wobbly legs headed towards the bathroom.

She stood before the mirror in the bathroom and looked at the shell of her full-of-life former self. Nude, pale, and extremely thin; her once vibrant hair was messy in knots and fell limp along her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were sunken in and you could see her bones through her skin. She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. Who was this woman in the mirror and why did she look so beaten? "Where did I go wrong?" she felt herself choke out in a sob softly. "Stop crying. It is pointless." came a gruff voice from the bathroom doorway. Bulma didn't even bother to cover up. What was the point? It was something he hadn't seen before and she knew she was ugly. She was a hideous skeleton. " Thanks for saving me." her voice wavered and cast her eyes down as she wanted to avoid the mirror's gaze as her sickly reflection was still in it. "I can't let you die. We came this far. You need to shower and you need to come to the dining area. There is something I need to show you." Vegeta instructed as he turned to leave. "How long have I been sleeping?" Bulma blurted out. Vegeta paused and didn't face her. "Four days." was his only reply. Bulma held herself as she let the fact she had been passed out for four days sink in. She tried to wipe the tears. "Woman stop looking in the mirror. It only makes you think stupid thoughts. You aren't as ugly as you image. Get a shower." he left her alone. Had he just tried to cheer her up by paying her a compliment in his own way? Bulma couldn't help but softly smile as she tried to dry her tears.

After her shower and a few touch ups, Bulma emerged in the kitchen at least looking like her old self and not that shell back in the bathroom. She went to the fridge and pulled something out to eat. Her stomach was rolling in hunger at this point. Vegeta sat at the table and examined the artifacts from what the Saiyan had given them. The items quickly caught Bulma's interest as she took a seat at the table across from them and Vegeta. Bulma sat with her knees to her chest and resting her bowl of cereal on top of her one knee cap as she ate. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" she asked. "In a sense, yes. These items is one step closer to saving your life." he explained as they were spread out on the table. "Who was that man you were talking to on the planet?" Bulma finally asked the burning question she waited so long to ask. "An old friend of my family. He was my Father's advisor. You humans would describe him as...well what would you humans call a seer?" Vegeta pondered aloud as his eyes didn't leave the table of items. "He saw us coming?" Bulma asked confused. Even Saiyans had psychic people on their planet as well; who knew? "And more." was his reply and continued, "He gathered this up for us long before we even arrived." "So...he knows I'm going to live?" Bulma relief was cut short as Vegeta's expression did not change. "In a sense...but nothing is ever certain. Anyway, each artifact here represents a place we must visit and a purpose to get one piece of the ingredients to make your cure. However, each place is going to be dangerous and there is no guarantee that we will even get the ingredient or make it out alive." he spoke as he did not sugar coat the dangerousness of what lay ahead of them.

"We made it this far to just quit and go back home." Bulma echoed his words to him. This made Vegeta smirk. "Well, I'll give you one thing Woman, you certainly don't know when to quit do you?" his eyes caught hers until she lowered them to focus on an item as a pink tint flushed her cheeks. She felt her ears have the same effect as something about Vegeta's smirk gave her butterflies. Before he could looking into her actions she picked up the clear vial of liquid. "So what does this all mean Where do we even begin or where do we even head next?" she asked him as she quickly changed the topic. He leaned over the table and plucked the vial from her nimble fingers as he placed it back on the table from where it originally came. He handed her the goblet instead. "Where are heading to this next place where this goblet is to go." he told her and Bulma gently held the beautifully crafted cup in her hands. "Then let's hope that this next step will be a lot easier." she smiled brightly. "We already did the hard part. We past the first stepping stone. It's cake after that." she continued to have more hope fill her. She was going to be okay as long as she had that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tears of the Sun**

Vegeta had taken and put the items away for the time being in a safe place so they wouldn't get damaged. There was no point in looking at the other items until the time came for it. No sense in wasting energy trying to figure things out in the long run when they couldn't figure things out in front of them. Everything would fall into place in due time sooner or later. Bulma focused on the goblet in her hands as they waited to arrive at their next destination. It was such a weird this goblet. No liquid would be poured out of it but it was jeweled and crafted with such thought and care. A blacken cup with yellow jewels decorating it in a unique pattern. There was no writing but beautiful little pictures of curls and lines that brought out the yellow in the jewels. It was a magnificent goblet and Bulma couldn't put it down. She noticed the goblet was very light when it's fixture appeared to be heavy. When Bulma looked down at it from a bird's eye view the base fanned out as it appeared to look like the sun.

Bulma was mesmerized by the craftsmanship as she became infatuated with this particular cup. She looked up from her seat that was behind the captain's chair and moved it to her hands as Vegeta navigated with the map he was given. As each day passed, it got excessively hotter and brighter. They were heading towards three suns. Bulma had asked if any inhabitants could live so close like this. Naturally none could but on the map they were following from the Saiyan from the port before; it stated that there was indeed a planet that was in their general location. "Vegeta...are you absolutely sure you know where we are going" Bulma asked for the seventh time in the past few hours. "Ask me that one more time and I'm tossing you into the sun." he growled at her in annoyance. It was bad enough they were so close together but that she doubted his abilities to get them where they needed. He was sick of her questioning his every move. For once couldn't she just trust him to know what he was doing and actually have enough faith in him?

"Geez sorry." Bulma rolled her eyes at the snippy remark. The great heat was getting to them both. Even with the air conditioning at its maximum control it was still not match for the heat of the three suns meeting together. "Gods, can it get any hotter?" Bulma began to fan herself again with the paper. Dressed in a flimsy tank top and panties Vegeta did his best to advert his gaze from her. Sweat coated the top of her body and Bulma couldn't help but feel gross. but there wasn't much she could do since she didn't want to constantly be in the shower. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something caught her eye and pulled her out of her own pity party she was having for herself because of the heat. "Wait! What's that ahead of us?!" she screamed and climbed over Vegeta to press her face against the window. This had startled Vegeta and this half naked woman was straddling his lap as she was trying to get a better look of what was going on. He let out a low growl of warning and Bulma quickly removed herself. "The hell are you screaming about now?!" he snapped. Bulma got back to her seat and just glared at the Prince. "Well if you are so smart and know everything, why don't you find it yourself you jerk!" Bulma snipped and crossed her arms. Vegeta turned around in his seat and glared at her. "Don't test me woman. I don't have the patience." Bulma rolled his eyes to his empty threat and pointed left of him at the window. "Watch right there." Vegeta turned to look in the direction she was pointing in. There was something in space that seemed to have a slight wavering effect as the light rays hit the spot Bulma was pointing towards. To his shock he realized it was a great wall or force that wasn't letting a thing through.

"I believe we found the planet. Good eye Woman." Vegeta smirked. "Don't thank me just yet. How exactly do we get inside it?" Bulma didn't take her eyes off the wall before them as they watched how it worked and maneuvered the sun's rays off it. "We will just blast our way through, simple as that." Vegeta seemed confident in his theory. "Dumbass, it has a strong force field. It's bouncing everything off of it. There is no way this ship or you can get through it. We really need to think this over. There has to be a way through it right?" Bulma bit her bottom lip as she tried to think and Vegeta glared at her even more so. How dare she even suggest that he couldn't blast through the field. Did she not know who he was or who she was living with? "Hmph, you humor me Woman. But for now I will allow you to figure this out. If you cannot then I will do it my way and show you the true force of a Saiyan Prince." He smirk even more so proud of himself. "The wall must have a weakness somewhere or maybe there is a way to communicate to the hidden planet?" Bulma though aloud and didn't bother to pay Vegeta's ego anymore attention that was unable to avoid.

"Come on Woman, you claim to know all the answers; so tell me, how do we get though?" Vegeta chastised her. "Shut up, I don't know all the answers and we need to find a weakness like I said before if you would listen for just once. Hmmm." Bulma narrowed her eyes and widen them as an idea hit her. "How about morose code?" she suggested as she looked to him. "And how do we do that genius?" Vegeta crossed his arms and stood up before her. "Well...since you are so fond of blasting the shit up; why not have at it. Doesn't the universe have some sort of code like that on earth?" she crossed her thin leg over the other and matched Vegeta's smirk with one of his own. His eyes came alive. Finally some faith and he would get to prove to this foolish earth woman just who exactly he was. However when he came to the realization that didn't have that sort of code system he watched her use on earth his eyebrows knitted together and the smirk disappeared. "We do but not what you weaklings would use." he spoke and Bulma frowned at the comment. Well it is a good thing I have someone who knows how to properly use it." she said sarcastically. "Woman, even if I do this, who's to say they will understand and let us pass through? Not only do we waste our resources but we also might have it bounce back and blow up in our faces." he bluntly told her.

"Well we might as well return to Earth since you obviously don't have any balls to risk it." Bulma looked at him annoyed and held her stature. Vegeta glared at her at the low insult. "No ball?! Woman, don't even tempt me! I'll throw you headfirst with that blasted theory! Maybe your bitching will reach them!" He chuckled darkly at the though and Bulma shot him a dirty look. "Not if I throw your sorry ass out first! Do the damn theory!" she resisted the urge to punch him and Vegeta grinned even more as if daring her to try it and see what would happen. "So dramatic, just shut up and maybe I will stupid Woman." He started to walk past her as she sat in her chair. Vegeta went to the side of the wall and started to press a few combinations in the keypad as he went back to his seat. He then brought up the weapons screen and paused to carefully think up his message. Once he had what he wanted to quickly get across he began to fire. The ship rocked and screeched with each blast launched. Bulma barely strapped herself in as the first of many rocky motions of the ship started to take place. Vegeta sat in his seat like a professional and wasn't wavered at all by the screams of weapons hitting walls. Bulma could only cover her ears and wish the cease fire quickly. Suddenly the wish had come true and the ship began to be pulled on its own as Vegeta sat back in his chair. "V-Vegeta?! What is happening?" Bulma was in a panic.

"Shut up stupid Woman! I'm trying-" Vegeta was cut off as the shield came down and a green planet drew in the ship. "Vegeta! We are moving! We are going towards the planet! DO SOMETHING VEGETA!" She screamed in complete panic. "SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!" he roared and turned in his seat to look at her. He was infuriated and her screeching did nothing but make his headache even worse. He was about to open his mouth to really let her have it but was stopped short by the look of pure terror on her face. He was used to this look; how many countless victims had he slaughtered for the pure enjoyment of seeing this look but somehow when it was on her face and looking at him with those eyes; it made him wanted to stop the world. He quickly pushed any prying thoughts that might seep into this moment and focused on the situation. "Go hide. I don't need you being used against me." he ordered her as he got up. "Whe-where-" Bulma whimpered but Vegeta cut her off. "My room; there is a crawl space above the closet for such a situation as this. Get up there and I will come to get you when I think it is safe. I swear to the gods Woman, if you lead them to you because you were careless and shown you climbed up in that space I will not come save you." Bulma opened her mouth to say something but was brought up short by the look Vegeta gave her. "I know you are scared but I need you to trust me. Get going. I will not say it again!" Vegeta ordered and Bulma quickly unstrapped herself from the seat and took off running towards his room. Vegeta quickly prepared himself to fight if he had to. With Bulma safely put away he wouldn't have distractions and he stood before the latched doors to the ship. He actually welcomed the thought of a possible battle. It had been too long and his fists were just itching to beat some blood out of people.

He prepared his mind and got into a stance; ready to pounce the moment those doors opened against his use of them. Tall, thin like humanoid men with heavily tanned skin took their own stances and had their weapons poised. Even though each person had a look of a warrior, Vegeta could smell the fear from them. It didn't surprise him in the least bit that they might actually be the first invaders to their home. "Typical" he sneered to himself as he couldn't even count how many times he had invaded a planet that has never been soiled by his hands of destruction. He scanned the terrain behind the defensive inhabitants and saw that the planet might have a primitive society to it. There was a lot of lush vegetation and it seemed green was everywhere he looked. They had landed in the middle of a jungle of some sort. Vegeta's attention focused to the men as he recognized a language they spoke. Smirking, he saw and opportunity and he grabbed it. He spoke them a greeting and shock came across their faces. "Easier than I thought." he chuckled inwardly and began to talk to speak to them in a regal tone. The men began to kneel before him and he raised an eyebrow by their reaction. He asked them why they were bowing before him and the leader; a blacken man with a collection of brightly gammed embellishes around his neck stepped forward. He had interesting feathers woven through his long braided hair. He spoke to Vegeta as someone not just an equal but of also great respect.

Vegeta remained calmed and he listened to the leader speak to him. This was a long forgotten race and once thought to be extinct to this universe; Vegeta had come across him. They thought Vegeta was a great god. He smirked as the thought went straight to his ego and didn't even go against their theory of him. "Of course I am a god and you are wise to recognize such greatness from me." he spoke arrogantly. He also explained that his concubine was also on board of the ship and that he would go with them but he must go back inside the ship to retrieve her. Vegeta seeing that the race of people was no longer a threat went to his room where he sensed Bulma was hiding. He went to the closet and stood before it. "You can come out you sniveling woman." Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for Bulma to come out. She did such a poor job hiding as her ki was high with fear, her scent filled the room and stuck out like sore thumb, and the closet was messed up for her climbing up quickly into the crawl space. Bulma started to climb down and glared at him for his remark. "What happened?" she asked as she straighten out her clothing. "Follow my lead." he replied smugly. Bulma raised an eyebrow and Vegeta chuckled. "Remind me to teach you how to properly hide yourself." he continued to look at her amused. "Look, what happened?" Bulma ignored his jabs and wanted to figure out just how much danger they were in. "They believe I am a god and you are my concubine?" he didn't hide the humor in his tone. "How come I have to be you sex slave?! This is bullshit!" Bulma stomped her foot as this is the second time she was labeled as such. "And that will keep you alive. So stop you bitching and shut your face. We need to follow them. Pack the goblet and few things" he emphasized.

"I don't feel comfortable. Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here?" he asked him cautiously. "Now who doesn't have balls? Look you wanted the cure or not? I didn't travel all this way only for us to turn around because you are a 'little uncomfortable'. You should have thought about that before you had to tag along on this trip that I didn't want you to tag along with." he used her own actions against her and Bulma glared at him as she knew he was right. She crossed her arms and almost looked like she was holding herself as comfort. "I just don't want to hurt like last time..." Bulma felt a shiver go through her as she remembered the pain before she had passed out. It was something she had no desire to repeat again. "Then don't overwork yourself. Do as I say and you we won't have a problem." Bulma rolled her eyes at the statement. "Oh yes, because that worked so well last time didn't it?" she grumbled. "What's that? You want to go back to your stupid mud ball?" Vegeta mouth turned up into an infamous smirk. "Fine! What do we do now Prince Vegeta?" she used his title with a sarcastic tone. "Stay close to me and go put on something _revealing_" he purred the word to her and Bulma's face turned a beautiful shade pink. "Are you kidding me?" She quickly tried to recover from her embarrassment. "Yes. Now get to it. I want to get this stupid task over with." Vegeta urged her to hurry. "Are you sure it is safe?" Bulma rolled her eyes at his pushiness. "When will you learn to trust me?" he growled and walked away before the conversation turned into an argument.

Bulma threw her hands in the air as she let out an annoyed sigh. She quickly did as she was instructed and returned to Vegeta's side. She couldn't help but feel so small around the group of tall, large men. They had circled them and escorted them to their dwelling on the backs of large beasts. The fur on these creatures were soft like chinchillas, larger than elephants, and reptilian face expressions. As majestic as these creatures were or the beautiful surroundings this planet provided; Bulma couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with leaving their ship behind. What if someone were to break in and take off with it? What if it offended the culture here and was destroyed in their absence? Bulma shuddered to think to be abandoned with a bunch of natives far, far from her beautiful home and her mother's garden. She kept eyeing Vegeta's cold back as he was riding ahead of her on his own beast like creature. He played the part of "God" to these people rather well. He screamed regal with his posture and the cold expression on his face. The tribe that surrounded them couldn't help but look at his godly act and almost keep from bowing down to him. Vegeta was eating this up as much as he would allow himself to. Bulma groaned inside her head. This was definitely stroking this man's endless ego. She would never hear the end of it when the time came for her to cook dinner. She could almost hear the back lash of how he is a god and needs to be treated as much. Forget being Prince, Bulma was sure that if Vegeta was given the chance, he would easily take the claim of 'God' any day. What brought Bulma out of her thoughts was that the jungle started to disappear slowly as they made their way through it and what started to replace was civilization life. For being so close to the suns, they certainly had an amazing atmosphere and temperature to match it. Bulma had guess it couldn't have been hotter than 78 degrees with an amazing breeze that played with her long hair. It was so refreshing to finally be able to get outside a ship and into actual sun with unfiltered air and fake air condition or heating. She was soaking it all in and her body thanked her for it. However the more they traveled the darker it started to become but the city was full of lights that it made it look like it was gold. Wide eyed, Bulma stared at the beautiful city and couldn't help but remind her of the legends on earth of the lost city of gold. The buildings and streets were a golden color and people stopped as they passed to bow and give their thanks. Bulma couldn't help but find Vegeta watching her for a moment or two.

"Why do they think you are a God?" she asked him. "Because apparently we are part of their folklore or something primitive like that." Vegeta turned around and pretended not to be interested in her. Bulma rolled her eyes as her stomach suddenly growled in hunger. "Vegeta, I'm starving. We have been traveling all day. I am starting to not feel so good..." Bulma voiced her grievance to the Prince. Vegeta snapped his body back to face her with anger on his face. "Stupid woman! Did this just happen now?" He kept himself from raising his voice and alarming the group that was escorting. Vegeta didn't want a repeat performance since they left the port a few weeks ago. "Couple hours...you seemed angry..." Bulma diverted her eyes away from him and played with the reign on the beast's neck. She knew she had made him angry but what else was new? She was always making him angry these days. He turned to the leader and demanded in the native tongue to hurry to their resting place. He knew Bulma needed food and rest immediately. He didn't know how long her body could hold out without flipping again. With the new orders demanded from the "God", they were rushed quickly to the beautiful gold palace that over saw the whole city of people and was personally made for the "Gods".

Vegeta quickly rushed Bulma up the steps and into a bed. Bulma prodded herself up on the pillows as he moved at neck breaking speeds to get her food. He set the tray down on her lap and Bulma eyed the exotically prepared dishes. She didn't know if she could trust it fully but a look from Vegeta changed her mind. Most of it was delicious and she had no problem eating the majority of what he brought her. Vegeta went to the closet and picked up lighter clothes than what Bulma had on. "Use this. I don't want your body's temperature to change too quickly like last time." he instructed her and left so she could properly changed. Bulma rested back into the bedding and Vegeta returned to her. He sat down on the bed and began to look her over and assessed for himself if she was overworked or not from the trip. "Tell me how you are feeling and don't bullshit me." he asked her seriously. "Calm down Vegeta. I am fine now. Thanks for helping me but if anything I just need to rest at the moment." she smiled and rested a hand on his arm to show she was fine and to ease his worries. Vegeta quickly stood up and away from the bedding. "I am going to ask about the gauntlet. Where is it?" he asked her.

"In the bag you asked me to pack. If you would just wait I will feel better and come with you." Bulma tried to get up but another look from Vegeta made her sit back down and not protest. He found the bag she walk talking about by the door and picked it up. He must have dropped it there in his rush to get her in bed and taken care of. He fished through it until he found the prize he was looking for. He clutched it in his grasp and then proceeded to leave the room. "Don't do anything stupid please..." Bulma begged him from her position on the bed and a worried look on her features. "Trust is all I ask silly Woman." was Vegeta's response to her request and quickly left her sight before she could insult him once more with her doubt.

Vegeta went to the leader that was found in the middle of the square at the base of the long line of steps that ascended up to the golden palace for the gods. There was already music playing and people in the streets. Many of them bowing and paying respects while other were joining in on the festivities to honor the God that had decided to visit the people. Many people celebrated with the city and others in their homes. The leader saw Vegeta approach him and he bowed to his higher. "My great God, you humble me with your prescience. How may I be of service to you oh great one?" the leader thickly laid on the compliments as he did not want to insult his god. Vegeta kept his game face on; he had a mission to complete. "I need to speak to you with a private matter. Where might I go about doing that?" Vegeta crossed his arms with the gauntlet in hand. "But my home of course. That is where the biggest celebration of your coming is being held but I have plenty of rooms where private talk can be made. Please my god, if you would but follow me." He bowed again at Vegeta. He lead Vegeta a short distance to his home where everyone and their mother was there. They had rushed their leader and their god and it was a long while before the leader could get Vegeta alone in a room to discuss the matter of business.

They were brought into one of the leader's many private rooms; this one a particular favorite. Vegeta got comfortable in his seat and then pulled out the gauntlet and set it down on the table across from the leader. The leader had a solemn look on his face but he could not mask the shock in his eyes. Vegeta knew he recognized it and smirked. Good, this saved them time from explaining what it was he wanted. He picked up the glass and played with it in his one hand. "You know what this is, correct?" He used a teasing tone. "The blessed goblet." he whispered. "Good eye. Just think, you won't have to fakely use night to help your people sleep; with this and the proper ceremony that goes with it; you can bring true night to this planet; however, you are a fool to think I would give this without a price." Vegeta stopped waving it around and looked in the sobering face of the leader as his eyes desperately looked at the glass in Vegeta's hand. "Anything great and merciful god...what is it you seek and you shall have it in exchange for the blessed goblet." he whispered in a needful tone as he ate up Vegeta's words. "I need the most sacred of fruit from the blood tree." Vegeta spoke quietly. The leader's eyes widen and looked at Vegeta. "You...you can't...such a sacrifice...please great God, there must be something you want more than that, more than that in which you might be willing to trade?" he begged

"I'm afraid not, otherwise I'd give you the blasted thing. But I need the fruit." Vegeta kept the goblet close in case he had any funny ideas of prying it from his hands. One rule of thumb is to never taking something from a Saiyan. The leader sighed and knew they needed the goblet more than they needed life. He bowed his head in defeat and nodded regretfully. "Very well. At dawn we will get the fruit." his voice was heavy. "I know what you are giving up for this." Vegeta kept himself cold and distant from the heavy-hearted leader. "Blessed God...he is my first born...I love him more than anything." he breathed through the tears that threatened to fall. "Then think about your people and future generation. Think what this will change for your planet and people. I'm sure one person isn't worth a change for the better for your planet. Think of the glory you will receive when it was you that brought this upon them. The will worship you for years and generations to come." Vegeta reminded him of the means of this deal. The leader hung his head low as he knew that this heavy sacrifice was for him but the good of the people outweighed more than the means. Having him where he wanted, Vegeta felt his victory won.

Sunrise came too quickly, well not really a sunrise since there were three planets. This planet's sunrise was when one sun set and the other was just starting to rise. As the light of the new sun was beginning to arise; a group of people had gathered around a tree that was bare and white. It stood on a hilltop that overlooked the city just outside it's walls. It twisted in an ugly and broken way. The ground surrounding it was dead and no growth had taken place there in such a long time. A young man was beside the leader of the city. He wore a proud expression where as the leader was a solemn one. Vegeta stood among the group of people that had gathered. Vegeta forced himself to watch the proud man...hell he didn't look like he could be called one since he looked so damn young. He felt a strange feeling well up inside him but he forced a cold and expressionless feeling to overshadow this. This had to be done and in many thing in this universe it was killed or be killed. When the sun took its place a certain point in the sky two guards came up and tied the young man to the tree. He showed no fear or regret; instead he merely smiled as if he found his sole purpose in life. The leader was much more different. This was his son and he loved him more than life itself; to do this deed was destroying himself. He hugged his son and tears fell from his face as he pulled back to take on last look at his son. A guard handed the leader a lethal looking weapon. His son exchanged him a few words to his father that Vegeta could not recognize and then closed his eyes. Without warning the leader sliced through his son and his innards spilled on the ground.

His son did not even cry out as bloody organs and innards pooled out of him. As his life faded, the tree took on a beautiful golden color. Red, ripe fruit began to blossom on the healthy tree branches surrounded by luscious green leaves. The fruit was ruby red, it had a heat that pulsated off of it, and from the plumpness could tell that it was swelling with juice that smelled to the equivalent of honey on earth. It had prickly spikes all over the fruit but could not pierce a person. By the time the beautiful tree was in full bloom, the boy was gutless and his blood covered the tree with the help of the guards. The leader was on his knees sobbing and his son's blood covered his hands. HIs many wives came and tried to console him as Vegeta gave his advisors the goblet. He went to the tree and picked some of the fruit off of it. He collected what he wanted and left the scene behind him. Vegeta was a hard man and tried not to ponder the feelings that the leader was going through. He knew he would never have children for that very reason there. Life always caught up to those that had done unspeakable things. His children would be weaknesses to him and that would be the last thing he would have held onto him. Never would he make the fatal mistake of having children to stay close to him.

Upon returning to the God's palace, he found Bulma was up and eating some fruit. She smiled in relief at him as he entered the room. "Hey you, didn't come back for almost a whole day huh? So where did you go?" she got up from where she was sitting and decided to make him a plate of food. "Pack Woman. We need to leave." he snapped coldly. Bulma almost dropped the plate at his tone and the way he spoke to her. She set the plate down and faced him fully. "But what about-" she started and Vegeta wheeled on her so quickly that he couldn't even register a scream. "I said pack! I got you stupid ingredient!" he shouted at her. Bulma shrunk back away as she felt the force of his words on her and the way they stung on her in such a way. She had knew better than to question him in one of his moods. "Okay...just...just give me a moment." She quickly agreed with him and left the room quickly to pack.

Vegeta got them back on the ship in such a short amount of time. Though they had left the ship out in a day or so, vegetation started to grow on it. Vegeta handed Bulma their bags and quickly unlatched the main door to the ship. She found fruit in one of the bags but did not question it. He quickly untangled the ship and lead the way in on it. He instructed Bulma to put the fruit in a special part of the freezer on the ship. Bulma did as she was told as Vegeta started up the ship. Once they had gotten into space and on their next course, Vegeta hadn't said more than a few words to her. He shut her out completely and Bulma didn't know why. All she could do was give him his space and hope he would come around to talking to her about what happened on the planet. "Vegeta...what changed?" she whispered to the cold and silent ship.


End file.
